The Miracle Child
by Justright
Summary: Piper gives birth but that causes a family crisis afterward...
1. Default Chapter

  
**Disclaimer:**All the characters from Charmed belong to the Charmed Productions and Spelling. I only lay claim on the character(s) that I created myself…   
**Author's Note:** Sequel to "Family Ties" 

**The Miracle Child  
Prologue**

In the two months since his unexpected resurrection, Cole found that not much had changed, at least not where it counted… Granted, he had managed to find a job again. At least this time it was legitimate, thanks to Daryl. This one had not exactly been thrilled to help, but Cole had been convincing, and for once, he thought with an amused smile, it had been with words rather than magic. His records were completely purged and he had been able to start fresh. It had mostly worked because of his brother. As he entered the courtroom and spotted Melchior, or rather Charles as Cole preferred to use his human name now, he knew that ironically, it was his help in capturing him which had weighed in the balance. Now Cole found himself in the delicate situation where he had to defend Charles after helping the police arrest him almost a month and a half ago. 

Charles had not been thrilled at this idea either. However, considering he had no means, and even less lawyers jumping to defend him, Cole happened to be his best bet. His chances of getting out were rather thin at any rate. Cole caught sight of the man Charles was accused of beating up. Although it had happened a while back, the man still sported ugly scars from his brother's attack. That was already disheartening but what worried Cole was that for one instance he knew about, there might have been many others he was still unaware of. For a while, Charles had vanished and Cole had feared his brother might have found a way to become a demon again. The fact that the present situation was not much better didn't escape Cole. As he sat besides his handcuffed brother, Charles utterly ignored him. With a shrug, Cole began pulling papers from the folder he brought along, while his thoughts returned to the last two months. 

No, things hadn't changed much in spite of all of this. Phoebe had come to him a few times, but even if she had been friendlier on those occasions, she wasn't ready to take him back. Her only purpose, or so she told him, was to get the help he had offered. Cole wasn't about to take back his words, but he couldn't help feeling used once in a while. It was childish, he knew, but Cole so wanted things to go back to the time when they were happy. Even so, he could understand her fears. In fact, these were also his. Often, he wondered about the future. Was there even the slightest chance that he could live his life without being faced with more drama? This was a futile question, but it came to him often. Whatever would happen, he was determined to fight it of course. However, he knew that he had tried to fight off the Source without much success… The experience had been humbling if nothing else. 

Meanwhile, some surprising developments had occurred. If Phoebe couldn't bring herself to forgive and forget just yet, Paige had been relying on him more and more lately. This was not to say that she was on his side as far as Phoebe was concerned, but Cole hoped that if he could prove to her he was good, Phoebe would eventually believe it too. He was helping Paige mostly at her work place, taking up pro bono cases. When he offered the first time, Paige almost laughed in his face. Cole remembered that he was tempted to turn around and give up on this altogether. However, his desire to help had been sincere and he'd eventually convinced Paige of that. The most surprising was that this gesture had helped him build a real practice after he won a few apparently hopeless cases. 

Cole almost smiled wickedly at the memory of Paige's renewed suspicion when she saw his office.  
"What the hell? I thought you were practically in the street."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you," Cole had retorted with a smirk.

Paige had obviously been tempted to say yes, but as luck had it that day, she was there to ask for his help and both of them chose to forget this lapse in the truce they established.

For one, this relationship of sorts with Paige gave him an insight into Phoebe's life. If he had been annoyed by Paige's incessant chatter before, now he was grateful for it… The only thing that annoyed him slightly was that he was also treated to the play by play of Piper and Leo's blessed pregnancy. Cole never protested to Paige when she started on that subject, but in truth this was only a painful reminder of an irreparable mistake. The memory of their lost son inevitably brought back the bitterness about Phoebe. From what Paige told him, they were both just as miserable and he kept wondering when Phoebe would find it in her heart to put an end to their common pain. The only thing Cole couldn't and wouldn't face was that she might never come back.

The bailiff announcing the judge's arrival put an end to Cole's musings, as he prepared to do his best for his brother… 


	2. The Miracle Child Chapter 1

**The Miracle Child  
Chapter I**

Piper woke up with a powerful craving for food. Before she had time to formulate the thought, she found herself standing in front of the refrigerator. 

"Oh my…" She exclaimed, realizing that once again, she had orbed. "I wonder how Paige manages to control it so well… Then again, maybe it's you who's hungry," Piper thought as she caresses her bulging belly tenderly. "Hey, it's for soon, my son," she added aloud, before opening the refrigerator's door.  
"So what are we having this morning," She asks the baby half-jokingly. 

Leo orbed behind her at this point, with a wide grin on his face.  
"I see that you're getting in the habit of saving yourself a few steps."

Piper turned to him with a mocking smile of her own.  
"Well, now I know how it feels to you. I must say, I'll miss that."

Leo came closer, tenderly putting his hand on her stomach.   
"But I still can't wait to see him…"

"Neither can I," Piper answered softly.

Suddenly, Piper grimaced, as a searing pain coursed through her lower back.

"Piper?" Leo questioned anxiously at seeing the grimace she made.

Piper couldn't answer, as she was trying to catch her breath.  
"Oh," she thought, "could it be?"

However, the pain was greater than she expected.   
"Piper," Leo repeated louder as she bent over because of the persisting agony.

Paige entered the kitchen at this moment, and the smile that was already forming on her lips at the thought of a witty joke about Piper's orbing died off.   
"Is it time?" She asked nervously.

Piper still couldn't answer as instead of the release she expected from the end of the contraction, the pain only intensified. All the Lamaze training she had gone through was for naught, as no breathing exercise could get her through this. Bright spots began to form in front of her eyes and suddenly she blacked out without even hearing the exclamations of horror Leo and Paige uttered.

Leo bent toward his wife, who had fainted and fallen hard on the floor. Panicked, he tried to heal her, but Piper wouldn't wake up.

"Leo what's wrong?"

Leo turned toward Paige with a pained expression.  
"I have no idea. What are we supposed to do," he questioned then, too afraid to think straight.

Paige didn't lose time.  
"You've gotta get her to the hospital. Hopefully, it's something they can treat…"

"But if I can't…?" Leo protested.

"Maybe it's something you're not allowed to heal, Leo. We can't take the chance anyway," Paige replied nervously. 

"Alright," Leo agreed uncertainly. "I'll orb her there…"  
In saying so, Leo didn't lose time orbing Piper to the hospital and Paige orbed in turn. 

After examining a still unconscious Piper, the doctors were baffled by her condition.  
"I don't know what is wrong with your wife, Mr. Wyatt. There's no reason for it. Her tests all came back normal except for one thing…"

"What's that," Leo asked worriedly.

"The baby seems more mature than had previously been assessed. Your wife might give birth any moment."

"What? We still have almost a month to go…"

"It seems not, Sir. But don't worry; slight errors like these are frequent. She probably was pregnant earlier than she thought."

Leo was puzzled but he was too worried about Piper's present condition to ponder this strange affirmation.  
"Then why is she unconscious?"

"Maybe she's simply exhausted…We'll monitor her closely, have no fear. Even if she wakes up, I would prefer she remained in the hospital until after she gave birth."

Leo nodded and the doctor reentered the Intensive Care Unit right away.

"Piper's not gonna like it," Paige uttered uncertainly, startling Leo. He had almost forgotten about his sister in law.

"What's wrong with her?" Leo asked instead of answering this comment.

"You tell me…" Paige was also watching the Unit anxiously. 

Piper found herself floating in a strange environment. All around her, swirls of multicolour lights seemed to envelope her. The pain was gone, but not the lingering fear. There was no sound, short of her own breathing. As she wondered why Leo wasn't there to help her out of this place, the swirls began to darken and a strange wind rose. Through the wind, as if in a whisper, a voice could be heard. 

"He belongs to me, never to you. He never belonged to you. He belongs to me…"

Piper began to panic. She whirled on herself many times, trying to see where the voice came from but to no avail. Then suddenly she saw a bright light coming toward her. Instinctively, she bent down and the energy ball landed behind her with a deafening sound. Another, and then another came her way, all of them nearly hitting her. There was no one throwing those that she could see. The projectiles came out of nowhere and there was nothing she could do but try to escape. She started running away, but then the pain came back even stronger than before and she blacked out again, vaguely wondering if she just died.

Bells rang loudly in the Intensive Care Unit and they could even be heard from the hallway where Leo and Paige looked up nervously. Leo stood from the small uncomfortable chair he had been sitting in for what seemed like hours but which really was only about fifteen minutes. Each and every one of them had seemed excruciating. Then, he rushed toward the door. As he was about to open it and enter the Unit, a nurse came out, practically bumping in him.  
"Sir, you've got to get out of the way. We've got an emergency," The nurse uttered imperatively.

"What emergency," Leo asked, almost in a panic. Piper was in there and for some reason, even with all his Whitelighter's powers, he couldn't do anything to save her. He had asked the Elders but they were at a loss as to what the problem was. However, they told Leo that indeed, he couldn't intervene in the natural process of birth. Angrier with himself than with the nurse for her curtness, he stepped aside and she rushed out passing him without answering.

"Paige!" Phoebe called. Paige gave her the news by phone. As it had become usual in the last few months, Phoebe was at work very early. Paige and Piper often worried about her eagerness. They remembered the Phoebe who would never have been so involved in her work that she would almost forget about everything else. Phoebe used to be carefree. Now she was almost too responsible. Paige even thought she had become boring at long last and told her so a few times. Invariably, Phoebe would avoid answering those comments and leave the room. It was obvious that she still had serious issues to work out. Right then, Phoebe was obviously very concerned. Paige had offered to orb there when she heard the worry in her sister's voice, but Phoebe insisted she should stay close to Piper. Paige had been grateful for that.   
"Phoebe, finally…" She exclaimed.

There was no real reproach in Paige's voice, but rather relief. She was glad to have Phoebe around right now. Leo was becoming increasingly nervous and she didn't know too well how to handle the situation. With all their magic, there didn't seem to be a thing they could do.  
"What's happening," Phoebe questioned, also alerted by the loud sounds coming from the Unit.

"I don't know," Paige answered gloomily.

Leo, on the other hand, couldn't take this anymore and he rushed inside the Unit, leaving the girls to wonder.

There, he saw a group of nurses and doctors surrounding his wife. Piper was pale as death and still apparently unconscious. Leo moaned involuntarily, desperate to save her. Why couldn't they do anything? Even as he thought this, the doctor who spoke to him earlier spotted him and came to him impatiently.  
"Sir you shouldn't be here."

"I'm not going anywhere," Leo uttered firmly, although he was shaking inside.

"We're doing everything we can, Sir. As a matter of fact, we're preparing your wife for a C-section right now. My colleagues and I have concluded that whatever is causing your wife's coma will be resolved after the baby's birth."

"What? Why?" Leo questioned with some confusion. Before the doctor could answer this, Phoebe entered the room resolutely.  
The doctor eyed her severely but Phoebe ignored him, heading straight for her sister. A nurse had to stop her from grabbing Piper's hand.   
"I need to touch her," Phoebe protested angrily.

The nurse tried to lead her away, but Phoebe side stepped her and went back toward Piper. This time, she grabbed her hand firmly before anyone could stop her. Immediately, Phoebe was pulled into a vision. It was a nightmarish environment, filled with flashing red lights and fire bursts. In the middle of these, Piper was standing very still, seemingly paralyzed by fear. Then Phoebe heard a voice.  
"He belongs to me, never to you. He never belonged to you, he belongs to me…"

She looked aside in the direction of the voice and what she saw almost threw her for a loop. About twenty feet away from Piper, the Seer watched her sister fixedly. 

"What?" Phoebe wondered fearfully. As she was thinking this, she heard the frightened voice of her sister.  
"Leo, Phoebe…Paige…where are you? Please help me!"

Phoebe's vision ended and she almost fell onto the hard floor of the unit but for Leo, who grabbed her just in time. The doctor insisted again.  
"Now you see this is not helping at all. You have to wait outside."

Leo gave another panicked look at his wife, but he knew he had to find out what Phoebe saw. Reluctantly, he helped Phoebe out of the unit, looking back one last time before the door closed again. Immediately, he turned to Phoebe with a questioning stare.

"I don't know what it is, Leo. I think I just saw Piper's nightmare…It was horrible," Phoebe added in a broken voice.

"What do you mean," Paige questioned as she came closer.

"I'm not sure…I think Piper is stuck in this nightmare somehow. Maybe it's the fear for the baby…There are so many things that could go wrong…Maybe she's imagining the worst. The Seer was there and saying: "he belongs to me". Remember… just like she told me about…" Phoebe couldn't finish the sentence.

"Are you sure it's just a nightmare," Paige questioned with a hint of panic.

"Look I can't be sure of anything…But it didn't look real. Besides, we know that the Seer was destroyed. It can't be real, but Piper was so frightened," Phoebe exclaimed. "Real or not, we've got to do something."

Leo listened to all of this with increasing fear. He cast many worried glances between the sisters and the Unit.  
"Look whatever it is you have to do, do it now. They're gonna cut her up…she could die and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it." He exclaimed.

"Don't worry Leo," Paige said as calmly as she could under the circumstances. "I think I know a way."

Both Phoebe and Leo turned to her intently.  
"What?" Phoebe questioned.

"Remember when Piper was taken by the Source? We used that spell to enter her mind?"

Phoebe hesitated only a moment.  
"Alright, it's worth a shot. Let's go home and get the spell."

"Hurry," Leo uttered nervously, while staring at the Unit. The nurse who had come out earlier was coming back with a metallic table. On it a large package wrapped in green fabric rested. She noisily rolled the table inside the Unit and as the door was closing again, Leo heard the doctor saying nervously," Hurry, the baby's heartbeat is dangerously low." His own heart sunk at this. He couldn't lose them both at the same time. When he turned toward the sisters to hurry them along, he saw they were already gone.  
"Please, save her," he pleaded in a broken voice.

Piper looked about fearfully. She had finally noticed the Seer and even if she knew it was impossible, she couldn't help the doubts. What if the baby wasn't hers? What if he was the Source? "Oh it's ridiculous," Piper tried to tell herself. However the voice persisted, continuously telling her that her baby wasn't hers. "What if," Piper asked herself hesitantly.  
"Leave me alone," she said aloud. The Seer was there a second ago, but now she couldn't see her. Of course, it had happened a few times already. The Demoness seemed to be moving around her, always closer but not touching her. When she turned back, the Seer was only five feet away, watching her intensely.  
"He belongs to me…Give him to me," the Seer uttered very deliberately.

"No! He's not yours. You're dead! The one you wanted killed you. Leave me alone!"

At this point, the Seer lifted her hands toward Piper and this one felt another atrocious pain in her stomach. She had the feeling that the Seer was trying to force her baby out. She covered her belly with her arms and shouted again at the Demoness.  
"Leave him alone. He's mine. Not Yours!"

The pain was becoming excruciating again. Piper feared she would faint but she couldn't risk it. The Seer would take her precious child. She was dizzy with the effort of holding on. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice behind her, but she couldn't believe they were here.  
"Piper," Paige called to her intently. "Piper, listen to me."

The Seer didn't seem to hear them as she continued staring at Piper. This one couldn't bring herself to look back for fear that she would lose it.

"Piper," Phoebe called then. "We're here to help you, but you've gotta come to us."

Piper trembled as much from the effort as from the fear, but when Paige called again, she forced herself to look back. Behind her, Paige and Phoebe were beckoning to her.  
"Piper, you've gotta come to us. It's not real, Piper. It's just your fears…"

"But I see her," Piper barely managed.

Paige took a step closer but another fiery burst stopped her short.  
"You've gotta believe us, Piper. If you do, all of this will vanish. Trust us."

"Don't believe them," the Seer uttered almost mockingly. "I will have your baby."

"No!" Piper almost shouted again. She looked from her sisters to the Seer a few times, and then, she forced herself to reject the horror around her.

"That's it, Piper," Phoebe encouraged. "You can do it!"

Even as Phoebe was saying it, she could see the red flashings becoming fainter. Even the Seer began to fade slowly but surely.   
"You're doing it Piper. It's going away!"

After a few moments, a bright blue sky began to show overhead and Piper thought that the pain was receding. She turned again toward her sisters and these two smiled gently at her.  
"It's time to wake up, Piper." Paige said then.

Almost at the same time as she heard those words, Piper woke up in the unit. She saw all the doctors and nurses surrounding her and she panicked slightly.

A doctor was standing by her sides and he was holding one of those masks they use to put people to sleep for surgery.  
"Hey, what are you doing with this?" She asked immediately. 

This got the attention of the surgeon who seemed startled at the sound of her voice.  
"Mrs. Halliwell," he questioned hesitantly. "How do you feel?"

Piper was about to answer when another intense pain surged in her lower back and she winced, but this time, she remained conscious.  
"I think the baby is coming," The surgeon told a doctor who was standing on the other side of the bed.

Piper thought, "and he won't be yours," before another wave of pain coursed through her.

Leo was finally admitted into the Unit just after Phoebe and Paige had returned and reassured him about his wife. He got there just in time to see the baby coming out and being handed to his mother.  
"It's a boy and he looks very healthy." The doctor announced with obvious relief.

Leo watched them both with tears in his eyes. He had been so worried that now, he didn't know where to put himself. It was such a miracle. Piper was gazing at their son with amazement in spite of her obvious exhaustion. Then she looked up and noticed Leo there.  
"Come on Daddy…your son is waiting for you to say hello…"

Leo came slowly toward them and he impulsively kissed Piper gratefully.  
"Oh my god, I couldn't be happier."

"Neither could I," Piper uttered softly as she returned her adoring gaze toward their miracle child.

Phoebe and Paige stood at the door, impatiently waiting for a chance to go welcome their new nephew. Phoebe watched this with a pang of regret as well. She couldn't help remembering the child she'd lost. When the nurse signalled to them, Phoebe was the first one to enter and she walked slowly toward her sister. Leo looked up with a wide smile when he sensed her approach and he moved aside. The baby was so beautiful already, she thought. He also had a full head of dark hair and when his eyes fluttered opened, she saw that they were of a deep blue. In short, he was just as she imagined her own son would be if… Phoebe stopped herself from thinking about this and she smiled at Piper who had only now seen her.   
"It's so wonderful, Phoebe," Piper said softly.

"Yeah…" Phoebe said gently before touching his little arm.

Immediately, a vision took her again. Phoebe found herself standing in the same nightmarish environment she thought had only been a figment of Piper's overactive imagination. She could hear a voice but it was faint at first. Then, just as she expected to see the Seer again, a tall boy came toward her. His eyes turned to fire and then to black just as the Source's eyes used to.  
"Hello mother…" the boy said coldly before Phoebe returned to the reality of the Intensive care Unit.


	3. The Miracle Child Chapter 2

**The Miracle Child  
Chapter II**

"You did that on purpose!"

"Right!" Cole uttered disdainfully at Charles's protests. This had been going on ever since the judge refused him his probation. "No really, Charles… You're only getting two months and you're gonna be out in less than one. Considering your behaviour in prison, if I'd been the judge…"

"See, that's exactly what I meant, brother," Charles spat.

"What's that supposed to mean? I tried to defend you, but in truth, you had no defense. You almost killed that guy and for what? Some pocket change."

Charles groaned and the manacles he still had on his wrists made an unpleasant noise as he trailed his hands on the bare table that sat in the middle of the waiting room. 

Cole clenched his teeth together, while looking away. Phoebe was right. With such a family, it was hard to forget the monster he had been. He had been sitting in front of Charles for the last fifteen minutes, only wishing that Daryl would finally show up. They arranged for him to be the one bringing Charles back to the prison where they had provided an isolated cell for him. Daryl thought that this cell had been an exaggerated request on Cole's part, and at first, he had refused to make the suggestion to the warden. Two days later, a mini riot exploded in the cell block where Charles was incarcerated. Some of the prisoners complained that he was utterly insane and they feared for their lives. In truth, even the guards had soon become wary of the former demon.

The night after the riot, when Daryl arrived at Cole's apartment with a flustered expression, this one simply smiled impishly, as he guessed what brought the detective to his place.  
"Problems…?"

"Your brother's a plague…that shouldn't surprise me though…"

"Thank you very much," Cole answered curtly, even as this wiped off the smirk he had on his lips. "I warned you about Charles. He didn't choose to be good. I know him…he's not gonna be cooperative at first…if ever," Cole uttered darkly. "This is why I suggested he be left by himself…"

"Well, you'll be glad to know that the warden agrees with you now."

Cole shrugged at this, only reminded bitterly that it was his own brother they were talking about.

Right then, as his attention was brought back to the present by yet another movement of impatience from Charles, Cole suddenly realized something as he watched his brother, who looked so much like him. So much so, in fact, that Cole thought he had used poor judgement in presenting the case himself, although he doubted that any other lawyer could have gotten Charles off. The judge was staring at them in a less than amenable way throughout the procedure. It was impossible to ignore the resemblance and in the end, Cole was convinced that the judge thought no more of him than he did of Charles. However, if that was bad, Cole's new insight was even more disheartening. For the first time in two months, he understood that Phoebe might never come back. As he watched his brother, he realized what Phoebe must be seeing when she looked at him and he understood that nothing he could say would change that. Cole felt strangely detached at this idea. Not that the thought of leaving didn't hurt… However, he simply found it might just be the motivation he needed to let go…

What's more, only a few days earlier, he had received an offer from his firm to be transferred in a Los Angeles office with more responsibilities and a better salary. Cole reflected that it might actually give him the opportunity to start fresh and cut the ties with Phoebe for good… As painful as the thought was, Cole was now almost certain that if he left, Phoebe could finally live a normal life. As much as he wished to share it with her, Cole realized now that it may very well have been too selfish on his part. So much had happened. And besides, by now he knew that Phoebe could never bring herself to trust him completely. 

"Hey," Charles uttered irritably. "It's not enough that you're sending me to rot…now you're trying to bore me to death?"

Cole cast a look of contempt toward his brother without answering. Then, he stood up and walked to the door, intent on finding out what was keeping Daryl. This one almost hit him square in the face with the door, as he entered hurriedly.   
"Well…it's about time," Cole uttered sourly, choosing not to comment on the near accident.

"Well, when you know why, you're not gonna be so miffed."

In spite of his resolve, Cole couldn't help a little hope to stir him at this. However, he didn't show anything outwardly.   
"And what would that be," he asked calmly.

"Yeah," Charles questioned in turn, but with a vicious mockery piercing through his voice.

Daryl glanced at him with annoyance, and then he grabbed Cole's arm, pulling him outside the room. As soon as they were in the hallway, Daryl began smiling happily.  
"Guess what I've just heard?"

"You know, Morris…One would think you'd be aware I don't like riddles by now…"

"Really," Daryl uttered without losing his good mood. "I was left with the impression that mysteries were your deal…"

"Hum," Cole only uttered.

"So do you wanna know?"

Cole sighed as if he was faced with an unruly child.  
"I'm sure you're dying to tell me. Although why me, I don't have a clue…"

"Piper just gave birth to a healthy boy," Daryl answered, ignoring the obvious sarcasm.   
"And you should be glad I care to tell you about it…" Daryl added, telling Cole that he wasn't impervious to his snide remarks.

"I just have some trouble believing you'd think of me as a friend whom you can tell this stuff…" Cole said without letting him see anything about his feelings on the matter. The news was good in a way, but it was also painful. The good part was that Phoebe must be happy for her sister and maybe, him leaving wouldn't be so hard on her. However, he couldn't help the deep regret about his own lost son to invade his thoughts again.

"Well, you've been behaving lately," Daryl remarked, interrupting Cole's musings. "So I guess it's a step forward…"

"You're too kind," Cole sneered. He still questioned Daryl further about the news. "Wasn't the blessed event supposed to be for next month?"

"Hey, the baby's fine. Who cares if he showed up early? Well, I'm gonna take care of this cra…your brother," Daryl tried to save in extremis, although they both knew exactly what he had been about to say. "The sooner it's done, the sooner I can have a look at this little angel…Literally."

"Well," Cole answered with apparent detachment. "You can send me pictures…"

"What? Are you telling me you won't show up? Now that's not like you."

"Nobody understands me; it's my cross to bear," Cole clowned unhappily. Then he became more serious as he pursued, "Maybe you should be the first one to know I won't be around so much…"

"Longing for the underworld are you?" Daryl half-mocked as he grabbed the doorknob to the waiting room.

Cole only shook his head dejectedly as Daryl entered the room while harbouring a self-satisfied smile. 

Evidently, the detective didn't believe Cole. Maybe he had really come back too many times. This time however, it would be different. When he came out with his brother, Cole only nodded toward Daryl. He was about to go find a quiet place to flash out when Charles called back to him from the end of the hallway.  
"One of these days, Bel…Cole, I'll get you for this and all the rest…"

"And the fun continues," Cole answered coldly, as he watched his brother being led through the door by Daryl. "Yes," Cole thought then, "I really have to get away from here." As soon as he was certain no one would notice, he flashed out.

Phoebe and Paige orbed inside the Manor and even as they materialized, Paige's voice could be heard. "What's the big emergency?"

Phoebe didn't answer. Paige stared at her insistently and she realized that her sister was as pale as death.  
"Hey, Pheebs, you're scaring me. Are you getting sick?"

Phoebe turned worried eyes toward her sister.  
"Paige, I don't know what to do…"

"About what? We should be with Piper, Leo and our precious nephew. Unless there's something wrong about that…?"

Phoebe's expression was suddenly eloquent.

"What could be wrong," Paige insisted with some panic in her voice.

"I had a vision…"

"Ok," Paige trailed… "Well, where's the demon? Let's take care of it and then we can go back to Piper."

"The demon is with Piper," Phoebe uttered darkly while staring at Paige.

"Then what the hell are we doing here? Shouldn't we be with her, protecting her and her son?"

"It's complicated," Phoebe replied painfully.

"It always is with you. You know, Piper tells me you're supposed to be this simple girl with simple tastes… I've yet to see that."

Phoebe ignored Paige's babbling as she thought back of the vision and the obvious implication. What was she to do? Was it even possible?"

"Hey Pheebs! I know that you're lost in your little world, as it has been your usual lately… and you probably don't wanna be interrupted… But you've just dropped a bombshell on me. You can't just tell me there's a demon with Piper and stop there."

"I need to talk to Cole…" Phoebe said rather than clarifying anything for Paige.

"What? Ok Phoebe, I know that you can't bring yourself to trust him, but really he's been behaving lately. I sincerely doubt…"

"Paige," Phoebe exclaimed nervously. "I didn't say anything about Cole being responsible. I just need to talk to him…"

"Oh alright… You think he could help us with whatever it is you don't wanna tell me," Paige answered with an obviously miffed expression.

"Look Paige, it's not that I don't wanna tell you. I just need to be certain first…"

Paige gave another good look at her sister and Phoebe seemed so distraught that Paige decided against insisting.  
"Well, if you think you need to…"

"Yes," Phoebe interrupted. "Do you have any idea where we might find him?"

"Why do you ask me?"

"Come on, Paige. I know he's been helping you. You haven't been very discreet about it."

"He might be at his office… He had a court appearance this morning, but I'm sure he's done by now…" Paige hesitated on the last part and Phoebe's curiosity was mildly aroused by her expression. However she refrained from questioning Paige about it. Her present problem was much more important.

"I've got to prepare something but after that I'll need you to orb me there…" Phoebe started toward the stairs even as Paige called to her.

"Shouldn't I rather go back to Piper and protect her?"

"I don't think she's in any danger just yet…He didn't do anything to her so he must need her still," Phoebe added mostly for herself. Then she turned to Paige briefly again. "Wait for me, it's safer for you here… He hates you more than any of us…"

"Who the hell are you talking about?"

"I promise you'll understand soon…" Phoebe replied as she rushed upstairs.

"Don't you want my help," Paige called when she saw Phoebe heading for the stairs.

"No, I don't," Phoebe called curtly from out of sight.

Paige shrugged nervously but didn't make a move to follow her. A few minutes later, Phoebe came back with a piece of paper, but instead of going to Paige, she rushed toward the kitchen and this time, Paige followed irritably.  
"Hey what's this all about, Phoebe?

"Just something we need," Phoebe announced cryptically, as she put a pot on the stove and hurriedly started preparing a potion that Paige didn't recognize. On the piece of paper were the ingredients listed but no mention of the purpose.

"Phoebe… if that's for Cole, I don't think…"

"Paige I asked you to trust me…" Phoebe interrupted with the same curt voice. When she saw the dubious expression on Paige's face, she added, "It's not for Cole…"

From the look of Phoebe, Paige knew she wasn't gonna get anything more out of her for the moment. Thus, she resigned herself to wait and help her with the potion. Then as they were done filling the vial with the resulting light red mixture, Paige tried questioning Phoebe again.   
"Now can you tell me what it's for, Phoebe?"

"I said you'd understand soon, Paige. Now please, orb us to Cole's office."

Paige shrugged in annoyance but she still took her sister's hand and orbed them both out. 

After they materialized in an alley facing the building where Cole worked, Phoebe's heart skipped a beat. Way up there, Cole and she had shared beautiful and very ugly moments together. For the most part, it was a painful reminder of the sad ending to their marriage. "My fairytale," Phoebe thought bitterly. "Why did it have to be like that?"

However, she shook herself, as the urgency of the situation never left her thoughts. Phoebe noticed the applied stare that Paige gave her but she chose to ignore it as she headed toward the building hurriedly. Inside, Paige led Phoebe toward a clerk she said had been helpful on many occasions. The clerk in question looked up and smiled gently at Paige.  
"Paige! What can I do for you?"

From his familiar attitude toward Paige, Phoebe knew that she was right about Paige spending a lot of time with Cole. 

"It's not for me, this time… Phoebe would like to see Cole…"

"Oh, Mrs Turner," the clerk said, as he recognized Phoebe. "Mr. Turner left almost an hour ago unfortunately."

Phoebe grimaced unhappily at this.  
"Where did he go?"

"Actually he left a letter for Paige …" The clerk opened a drawer, but then he hesitated.

"What is it Nigel?" Paige questioned.

"Well, Mr. Turner insisted I sent this tomorrow by courier…I'm not sure why, but he didn't seem to want you to get it today…"

"Do you know where he went," Phoebe insisted nervously.

"I'm not sure exactly…" Nigel uttered uncertainly.

Paige cast a worried glance at Phoebe before she turned back toward Nigel and forced herself to smile charmingly at him.  
"I'm sure he just meant it wasn't urgent. When's he coming back?"

"He's not," Nigel replied soberly. "Mr. Turner took an offer to start in a new office a week from now and he asked to get some vacation time until then. He said he was leaving town today."

Paige was very surprised but when she turned to Phoebe, she saw that her sister seemed devastated. 

"I've got to talk to him now. I can't risk it without knowing," Phoebe babbled nervously.

"We'll get to him in time, Phoebe," Paige assured her, although she was still wondering what this was all about… "Please Nigel, maybe there's something in this letter that would help us…"

Nigel still hesitated for a moment, but then he pulled the envelope from the drawer anyway.   
"Well, it looks important to you and I'm sure that Mr. Turner will understand."

"Yes…" Paige replied with another forced smile. "Thank you, Nigel."

"It's nothing…" Then, as the young man saw them leaving in a hurry, he called back. "Paige?"

"Yes?" This one answered impatiently while holding the elevator doors open.

"Huh…I was wondering…"

"Nigel, we're somewhat in a hurry here…"

"Right…I wondered if you'd like to have a drink with me sometimes…"

Paige's mouth twitched at this.  
"Huh, if we can make this coffee…?"

"Of course," the young man smiled happily.

"Paige," Phoebe called imperatively. 

Paige gave one last smile to the young man in spite of Phoebe's admonition.  
"Call me. You know where to find me," Paige added as she finally allowed the doors to close.

"Phoebe," Paige uttered irritably as soon as they were alone.

"Open the letter," Phoebe said nervously, ignoring her sister's annoyance with her.

Paige rolled her eyes, as she was utterly tired of being led in the dark, but she still opened the envelope. Inside, in addition to a note addressed to her personally, she found another smaller envelope, this one for Phoebe.  
"Well… there's something for you," Paige said hesitantly.

Phoebe grabbed the envelope from her impatiently and tore it open. As the doors to the elevator were opening, Phoebe rushed out and found a bench in the lobby where she sat heavily. Paige followed at a slower pace, while reading the note Cole had left for her. In it, he was saying he was sorry to leave her in a lurch, but that he had already taken care of their last case, and would try to make arrangements for another lawyer from the firm to help her. Paige thought this was actually a nice gesture, although she wondered how it was possible that Cole decided to leave so suddenly. From the look of Phoebe when she started reading her own letter however, Paige began to believe it might be true.

"Phoebe, when you read this, I'll be long gone; and this time, I won't come back…I've finally accepted that you would never trust me again. I don't hold it against you. I understand, believe me. For a long time, I kept hoping that we could work things out, but it's obvious it's not going to happen. So, I figured if I left, you could get on with your life. I guess it's the least I can do for you. 

I know you don't believe this, but I assure you, I will never hurt anybody again. At least, not intentionally… So, you don't have to worry about me anymore. Just be happy.

I'll love you forever, Cole."

Phoebe slowly lowered the letter toward her knees and to Paige, she seemed in a state of shock.  
"No…not now…he can't do this to me now…"

"Huh, Phoebe…wasn't that what you wanted? I mean, Cole's moving on…you should be relieved."

"You don't understand, Paige. I need him here now!" Phoebe exclaimed almost angrily.

"You're not being fair, Phoebe."

"Fair has nothing to do with it, Paige. I need him to help me save our son." Phoebe blurted at last.

Paige opened wide eyes and breathed in hard before she exploded, "What??"

Phoebe simply stared at her for a brief instant, and then she stood up and headed decisively toward the entrance without another word.


	4. The Miracle Child Chapter 3

**The Miracle Child  
Chapter III**

Piper was half-asleep in the hospital room where they transferred her from the delivery room. After an unsuccessful try at breast-feeding, she had become a little disheartened, but the nurse was very encouraging. She was now expecting them to return at any moment with Patrick, which was the name Leo and she had chosen for their precious newborn, while taking much needed time to relax as Leo suggested. Ever since they had taken Patrick to the nursery, Piper had strange sensations that came and went. It was partly joy, but also apprehension; and most of all, a feeling of emptiness that she had not expected. Piper knew that it would be different once the baby was born. Carrying a child was an experience in communion she would never forget. Nevertheless, she had the feeling that something truly essential was now missing. In this, she understood even more deeply what the connection between her and the child had been.

However, during her pregnancy, there had been disturbing happenstances Piper never told anyone about. Fleeting moments where she had urges that were no where near the usual ones known for expecting mothers. Once, she even remembered distinctly an intense urge to hurt Paige. It had scared Piper so much that she had run out of the house, and later, incurred the inquisition from Phoebe and Paige. At the time, it had been easy to dismiss it as some random thought, maybe born from her former reticence toward her younger sister. To them, she simply answered that her hormones were acting up and they had accepted it. However, as she lay on the white sheet, eyes half-closed and thinking of all of this, she realized that she also felt lighter in her mind. Much more than this, until now, those random sensations had caused her very little remorse. Now, the simple memory of the event was enough to make her sick to her stomach. 

How could it have happened? Even before she learned to appreciate Paige, Piper never hated her. Let alone wanted to hurt her. The disturbing thoughts had been keeping her awake as much as her waiting for the baby. However, Piper couldn't imagine what this was all about. Her precious child couldn't have been responsible for any of this. She shook her head dismissively. No…she knew so little about being pregnant first, and even less about a magical pregnancy. It had to be the reason for the problem. Piper had almost managed to convince herself and was somewhat relaxing when a discreet knock on the door caught her attention. 

Before Piper could say a word, the nurse entered, carrying her precious burden.  
"Are you ready to give it another try, Mrs Wyatt?" The young woman in uniform questioned.

Piper only hesitated a moment before she smiled at the nurse.  
"Of course…"

The moment Piper had the baby in her arms all of her worries seemed to fly away. As she kissed his forehead tenderly, neither Piper, nor the nurse, noticed the brief flame that lit up Patrick's eyes.

Leo was resting in the waiting room. Earlier when he saw that Piper was willing to take some rest, he figured it might be better to leave her alone for a while. She needed it and Leo knew that if anything went wrong, he would sense it even if he wasn't with her. Indeed, as he was drifting off to sleep, a strange sensation shook him. He felt something dark coming from Piper. It was almost imperceptible; the same as he had felt once in a while during her pregnancy in fact. At the time, Leo had dismissed these instances as some conflicting emotions due to Piper's condition. Now though, she had given birth … Was it some post-partum reaction? Fully awake, Leo stood up and slowly headed for Piper's room. "No," he reflected, as everything seemed back to normal, "this joy won't be tarnished by anything evil. I know it won't," Leo pursued for himself as he accelerated his pace. When he opened the door discreetly, he saw the beautiful spectacle of his wife nursing their perfect little boy. All his worries were forgotten in that instant.

Paige found Phoebe staring with haunted eyes at the building that used to be Cole's place of work. Paige herself was still reeling from the new bombshell Phoebe dropped on her. This time, she couldn't make herself believe it, even though she couldn't explain Phoebe's attitude either.   
"Phoebe," she questioned softly.

Phoebe continued staring ahead as if she hadn't heard her sister.

"Come on, Phoebe. I need to know more…"

"What more do you need," Phoebe asked without looking at her. "Once again, I've doomed my family…" Phoebe exclaimed bitterly. However, her voice soon dropped to a painful whisper as she pursued, "but I can't…" Phoebe stopped when she couldn't repress a muffled sob. 

Paige moved closer, but hesitated at touching her sister. "Could it be?" She asked herself again with a deep frown. If that was true, what would become of their family indeed? The simple thought of what that could do to Piper was almost unbearable. 

"I didn't mean that," Phoebe was now saying in a strangled voice. "But he's my son…"

"Phoebe that's crazy," Paige suddenly exclaimed. "As much as you'd like it to be true…and even then I wonder why, considering whom he would be…"

Phoebe flashed a look of quasi-rage toward her sister. However, Paige stared back steadily. If this was a delusion, Paige knew she should quash it now before it was too late.  
"Look Phoebe…how can you be so sure? That baby only used good powers throughout the pregnancy. He's half-Whitelighter for Pete's sake!"

"No he's not," Phoebe replied with more assurance. "I saw him…I know he's my son…"

"Maybe there's a resemblance…"

"I told you I had a vision," Phoebe countered with mounting irritation. "I've got to find Cole." She then added, turning away from Paige.

Paige was about to protest further but she suddenly thought better of it. Cole might actually be the only one who could convince Phoebe that she was delusional. As much as she hated reopening this can of worms now that Cole was finally moving on, if Phoebe went to Piper and tried to convince her that Patrick was in fact her son, this could blow their relationship to hell. In any family, this would be a tragedy; in theirs, it would be a disaster of epic proportions.   
"Yeah, let's try and find Cole," Paige replied calmly. 

Phoebe turned a sad gaze toward her, but in her eyes, Paige thought she also saw a hint of gratitude. It was hard to tell if that had to do with her willingness to help Phoebe finding Cole, or if it was more because Paige had not insisted further about the baby. None the less, all that mattered now was to find out whether there was truth in what Phoebe said, or if it was the reopening of an old wound, which caused Phoebe this delusion. "Come on," Paige said before gently taking Phoebe's hand and, after checking around for any curious onlookers, she orbed them away.

Daryl finished unlocking Charles's manacles and immediately pushed him inside the cell, while a guard seemed in a hurry to close the barred door. Considering what Daryl knew of the former demon, he might have had a similar reaction. However, Charles wasn't a demon anymore. This made the way the guards and prisoners acted around Cole's brother somewhat of a mystery. Was it that they were mistaken and he did have some powers left? And if yes, what trouble could he still cause?  
"Now, I could tell you to be good, but I'm guessing it'd be a waste of time," Daryl said out loud after the guard left.

Charles only grunted irritably. Daryl watched him for a few more seconds and couldn't resist another pique, even though he had some doubts about the inoffensiveness of the man. After all, he had done that with Cole quite a few times and still lived to tell the tale.  
"You know, it's so refreshing to see a big bad ass like you at the mercy of mere humans… That must be so frustrating, hey?" Daryl added with a mocking grin. 

This time, Charles stared back angrily and took a few steps toward the detective.  
"When I get my powers back, you'll be the first one on my hit list…and then my…brother," Charles finished with all the spite he could muster on the last word.

"Well, according to Cole and Leo, that's not likely to happen… You might as well get used to being one of us and get over yourself," Daryl replied before turning his back to Charles. 

This one watched the detective go with an arrogant stare and then he went to sit on the cot against the wall where his expression became less assured. He was about to begin brooding about his hopeless situation when a surprising visitor materialized in front of him.  
"Priest," Charles exclaimed with a mix of interest and fear. "What are you doing here? Come to finish me?"

"Far from, Melchior," the dark priest answered solemnly. He wore a dark cloak with a hood halfway over his face. The priest pushed the hood further back and gave an evaluating once over to Charles.

"First off, "Melchior replied, "you're truly mistaken. Melchior is dead."

"What was Melchior may be dead," the Priest pursued, unimpressed by Charles's protest, "but deep down in your guts, you're still a demon. I can feel it."

"So?" Charles questioned insolently. He had no clue whether he should be worried or hopeful at this point and preferred to keep his conflicted feelings to himself. Besides, the Dark Priest expected no less. Any sign of weakness was a sure fire way to get killed among evil beings. Arguably, a Dark Priest was among those who commanded respect, but under the circumstances, Charles figured that in spite of his assurance to the contrary, the upper level demon might have come for his life or worse; and he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of showing his fear.

"Once again, the underworld is in turmoil thanks to those accursed Charmed Ones. They killed three Sources in a row…" The Dark Priest begun.

"I don't need the update, Priest. I've been the victim of those bitches myself."

"What if I told you I could make you the most powerful Source that ever lived?"

"I kind of like the sound of that, of course…but you're forgetting something Priest. I'm human now," Charles replied with obvious scorn against his human condition.  
"What's more, if by some kind of miracle you had these powers to put at my disposal, why would you?"

"You're the only one who can take them…at least the only one who would be willing to do so," The Dark Priest added with a hint of hesitation. "Even if I told you the Charmed Ones killed three Sources, I recently found this not to be entirely accurate," The Priest pursued intently.

Charles looked up with obvious interest this time.

An hour later, the guard came to check up on Charles and immediately sounded the alarm when he found no one in the cell. Although they began the manhunt almost right away, no one could give a reasonable explanation for the prisoner's escape.

Paige and Phoebe orbed into Cole's apartment and it was immediately apparent that something had changed. On previous occasions, Phoebe had noticed the picture of them on the mantle, always with a pinch to her heart. However, the frame was gone now. As she looked around, she noticed that a few other memorabilia of their time together, which Cole cherished, above all, had been removed and it wasn't a good sign. Ignoring Paige's concerned stare, Phoebe slowly walked toward Cole's bedroom. Once there, she hesitated at length. It wasn't the place they had shared, but it was still where Cole had slept for the past few months. Even now, the scent of his after-shave lingered in the room and it immediately brought the memories of happier days to Phoebe. She got lost in contemplation for a while, and Paige had to snap her out of it as she entered the bedroom in turn.  
"Found anything?" Paige asked while looking around herself.

"He's gone," Phoebe finally admitted, while the reality of what she just said only began to hit her. Until this very moment, Phoebe believed that it was all a mistake. She assumed that Cole was just trying a new trick in order to get her back. However, as she watched Paige opening and closing empty drawers, the finality of his decision struck her hard. If it hadn't been for the situation at hand, Phoebe knew that she might have crumbled right then and there. No matter what she believed to be true about Cole and the risk he represented, deep down, Phoebe had still been hoping that they would get past it one day. 

In a little corner of her heart, she had deluded herself that the problem could be solved somehow. Every time the feeling threatened her resolve, she had to remind herself of the terrible consequences of her love for Cole. However, if it prevented her from doing something rash, it never killed this little flame of hope. Phoebe also realized that the reason why she kept hoping was that Cole had never given up on them, unlike her. Until now, she had known that he would wait for her forever if need be. Yet, it was becoming more obvious by the moment that she had been mistaken. Cole was gone…

Cole materialized in front of the Manor with an urge to curse. After the firm decision he had made of a clean break, he had not been able to resist one last look at Phoebe. In truth, he had to admit, it was one last ditch effort; maybe a lingering doubt inside of him that he wasn't doing the right thing. However, as soon as the thought came to him, he quashed it for what it was. More delusions… That didn't get him to leave right away though. He stood across the street, staring at the Manor as if he could make Phoebe come out by sheer will. He could have gone inside and tried to talk to her once more. However, the last few times, her reception had been so cold that he didn't want to face that again. Yes, it truly is over, Cole finally reiterated for himself. Painfully, he tore his eyes away from the Manor and flashed out.

Inside the Manor, Paige and Phoebe were just coming back and Paige immediately headed for the sunroom where she had left the paraphernalia they used to scry with. 

"I still think it's too much of a long shot," Phoebe protested nervously. "How can we be sure it's possible to scry for Cole's powers?"

Paige looked up with a slightly embarrassed expression that unnerved Phoebe.  
"I know because I did it before…"

"You did?" Phoebe asked with a trace of disbelief. However, she knew what it was about. Not long ago, Phoebe had been held in a secret cave by a powerful demon. At the time, she had not questioned how Paige managed to find her. Now it was made obvious. Cole had told her where the said demon's lair was.

Instead of answering Phoebe's question, Paige concentrated on the crystal, soon yielding a mild yet surprising result. The crystal seemed to indicate a spot near the house. However, as soon as she saw this, the pull became weaker as if Cole had left the area. She gave a quick glance toward Phoebe but her sister didn't seem to have noticed. Instead of telling Phoebe about it, Paige redoubled her efforts. It took her a while, but when she located Cole again, she was even more puzzled to find that he was near the airport. What Cole needed with a plane was a mystery, but she figured it might just have been a coincidence. No matter, he was still in town and they had no time to lose.  
"Found him," Paige declared for Phoebe before grabbing her hand and again orbing them without waiting for a reply.

Cole seemed to be waiting for something on a corner street when they finally found him.   
"Cole," Phoebe called uncertainly. She had expected this meeting to be hard, but even so, the cold look he gave her was worse than anything she'd feared.

"What do you want," he asked curtly. 

"Cole, I…" Phoebe hesitated. How could she hurt him more now? Maybe Paige was right and it was selfish on her part to stop him from moving on. After all, she wasn't ready to change her mind about them as a couple.

"You want something from me or not? I'm guessing yes since you orbed here…" Cole added with obvious irritation in his voice. 

Phoebe watched him with even more puzzlement. Where was the sadness that she had expected? Was Cole so over her that he didn't care anymore? That was the one thing she didn't believe could ever happen.  
"Yes…yes I have a problem," She finally uttered aloud. "We have a problem…you and I have a problem..."

"If you're referring to me pursuing you, Phoebe…rest assured, that won't happen again."

Phoebe was taken aback by the harshness of his voice, but that prompted her to pursue with some scorn of her own.  
"I can see that! And far from me to keep you from doing just that after you helped me one last time…to save our son," Phoebe added while her expression became very serious.

At first, Cole's lack of response troubled her. But then, he reacted almost violently.  
"Our what!? Phoebe, have you lost your mind? I heard that your nephew was born…"

"Not my nephew, Cole," Phoebe insisted with a firm voice. "Our son…"

"You mean the son you were only too content to get rid of?" Cole exclaimed angrily.

Phoebe's heart sunk into her chest at the unveiled reproach. Cole had never accused her of killing their son on purpose. In fact, he had never even mentioned it before.   
"Cole you know it wasn't like that." She defended herself weakly.

"Yeah right," Cole said before turning away from her. "Now Phoebe, I'm not willing to play into this delusion. Our son's dead along with the powers he carried within him. Live with it."

"Cole," Phoebe almost screamed then. "I said that our son is alive and that's the truth; not a delusion. Don't you care at all?"

"Phoebe," Paige tried to temper calmly although she was just as puzzled as Phoebe by Cole's attitude. Until this moment, Paige felt that Cole moving on was a good thing. However, his overall attitude was all wrong. She had never expected the coldness he demonstrated. In fact, the last time she'd seen him, which was only a few days ago, Cole had still tried to find out if Phoebe wavered in her resolve. However, even as she was questioning herself and observing Cole curiously, she saw his shoulders sagging noticeably as he slowly turned back toward them.  
"Yeah, Phoebe…I do care…" he then admitted grudgingly. His eyes were still expressing anger but the words seemed to indicate he hadn't changed that much.

"Cole I need you to make sure I'm right first," Phoebe pursued, surprising Paige.

"Hey I thought you said you were certain?"

"I just mean this is too important for me not to make sure…"

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that?" Cole uttered impatiently.

Phoebe hesitated at length but his applied stare prompted her to continue.  
"I thought that you could sense the evil powers in him…"

Cole shook his head dejectedly before he spoke bitterly.  
"Of course, I'm evil right?"

"Cole…"

"Don't add anything to it," Cole pursued quickly. "I know what you think. But regardless of what you've been telling yourself about me all this time, I can't sense evil anymore Phoebe. Even less if the evil in question is able to shield himself from you and your sisters; not to mention Leo and the Elders. This makes me think that you're most certainly wrong about this. I don't even believe the Source himself could have maintained the illusion for so long."

"I saw him, Cole," Phoebe uttered decisively. "I saw him as a teenager and make no mistake, I know he was our son and he was also the new Source."

Cole flinched at this revelation.  
"What do you mean?" He asked with more hesitation.

"I had a vision when I touched the baby. I just need you to confirm it for me before…"  
Phoebe stopped herself as if she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"Before?" Cole questioned, immediately echoed by Paige, who was now less and less convinced that Phoebe was delusional.

Phoebe took a deep breath and then she blurted it.  
"Before we decide whether to vanquish him..."


	5. The Miracle Child Chapter 4

**The Miracle Child  
Chapter IV**

"To do what??" Cole and Paige exclaimed at the same time.

"We can't allow him to become the next Source. I won't let that happen."

"I agree with that," Paige uttered uncertainly, "but where is the part about saving him in there?"

"Yeah, I'd like to hear that one too," Cole uttered irritably, while he stared at Phoebe intently. 

This one squirmed, still torn by the uncertainty of her plan. "Look," she finally said, not looking at either of them, "Cole came back from the wasteland… Meaning if our child is also half-human…and he has to be," Phoebe added quickly when she heard Paige grunt unhappily. "Then, he can come back the same way… without the evil powers."

A charged silence followed Phoebe's affirmation. She finally made herself look up and Cole was still staring at her with a mix of contempt and stupefaction. "So now," he said with a calm that wasn't reflected in his expression, "Now you believe that those powers can be purged? Now you believe it's possible for someone to come back from there and not being evil?"

"Cole, I…" Phoebe started, and then she stopped, unsure of what she could tell him after those two months of avoidance.

Cole took a deep breath and kept silent, but Phoebe knew he had a lot to say about it and probably would later on. "Now all that matters is that we find a way to make sure I'm right. And I also need to know that it wasn't a fluke…"

"How the hell should I know," Cole finally exploded. "You think I wrote the manual on this??"

"Please Cole, fighting won't help us now, and it will help the baby even less."

"Still," Paige added, "how can we be sure it wasn't a fluke and that the baby won't come back with more evil powers?"

"Cole isn't evil anymore…" Phoebe said in a little voice. Cole stared at her with a surprised expression while taking one more deep breath, obviously working on controlling his emotions. Once he somewhat succeeded, he questioned Phoebe again; this time more reasonably.

"What exactly do you want to do?"

"Well… if you can't tell me whether he's evil or not…Maybe you know another way?"

Cole only hesitated a moment before making a reluctant suggestion. "There might be some way…I can't feel his evil, but a dark priest could…"

"Wait a minute, "Paige intervened again, "You're talking about bringing a dark priest near Piper and Leo's son here."

"Do you want to know or not?" Cole asked more firmly.

"Do we have a choice?" Paige snickered. "I'll take the other one any day of the week."

"No, we don't have a choice, Paige," Phoebe answered for Cole, ignoring Paige's snide remark. "We have to make sure… But if you're not evil," Phoebe asked tentatively of Cole, "then how are you gonna summon the dark priest?"

"If you're right about our…about the baby, some of them may already have felt him. I think I can call one of those who were loyal to me while I was there. There are ways to summon them even if you're not evil," Cole added quickly when he saw Phoebe's expression darken. 

"Let's not lose time then," Phoebe said instead of the negative comments that came to her mind. 

As Phoebe took Paige's hand and dragged her down a nearby alley, and in front of a pile of crates and cardboards, Cole followed them and extended his own hand toward Paige. This one wondered why he wouldn't flash out himself, but she reflected that he might be worried about Phoebe's reaction at seeing him using his powers. It wasn't hard to imagine because the mere mention of their past grief had been enough to visibly unnerve Phoebe. Without questioning him, she then took his offered hand and orbed them all out.

A hand pulled out of the pile of debris, while a faint groan emanated from it. After a few seconds, the groan grew weaker and died as the hand fell limply. 

Cole, Phoebe and Paige materialized near the hospital parking lot. Paige looked around to make sure no one had noticed them, and then she turned nervously toward her companions. "Are you sure this is absolutely necessary?"

"What aren't you sure about? The Dark Priest summoning…? Or the use of dark magic to get him here…?" Cole questioned almost mockingly. Then, after seeing the irate looks both girls gave him, he pursued more seriously, "look there aren't many ways to do it. If you wanna be certain about the baby's nature, the Dark Priest is your ticket."

"But a goat blood circle in a hospital? A dark ritual in the middle of all those people…? Won't they frown on that if they find out?" Paige added stubbornly. 

"I'm sorry, but that's the only way I know of. Besides, blood is no stranger to hospitals… If they see us, we'll play innocents and say we found it like that…"

"Play innocent hey?" Phoebe questioned bitterly before she could stop herself.

Cole gave her a quick dejected glance but didn't reply.

"Once we got the answer, are we so sure that we can get rid of the Priest with the spell you found," Paige asked of Phoebe.

"We'll find out soon enough," her sister replied almost distractedly. Her attention was mostly directed at the hospital and, no doubts, to the child by then. 

"Phoebe," Paige asked again. 

Phoebe turned to her impatiently. "What?"

"What was the potion for? I mean it's not enough to…to vanquish the Source," Paige replied hesitantly. "Is it to contain him?"

"It's for Piper," Phoebe uttered in a low voice.

"What?" Paige exclaimed, appalled.

"Don't jump on me. I just thought that maybe we'd need to make sure she doesn't…"

"Hurt us," Cole finished for her.

"Or herself…" Phoebe continued after an irate look toward Cole.

"What's that potion supposed to do?" Paige asked with obvious suspicion.

"It will just make her forget about the baby for the time being…That might be our only chance to make her say the spell with us..."

"You think she'll be more prone to vanquish a baby if she doesn't know who he is?"

"Look, when we have the proof that he is the Source, we'll only tell her that…I…I'll tell her I gave birth to the evil child after all… It won't be so far from the truth."

"Sounds like a shaky plan to me," Cole said then. 

"I don't know what else to do. I wanna spare her…" Phoebe pursued. "Now we've gotta act. Who knows what might happen if we do nothing? Maybe he's already changing and becoming more powerful by the moment as we speak."

Both Cole and Paige gave her uncertain gazes but they didn't protest as Phoebe started toward the hospital and they soon followed her in.

Once inside, Paige offered to go check on Piper, while Phoebe and Cole prepared to summon the Dark Priest. As he began tracing the circle of blood in an empty room on the same floor where Piper stayed, Phoebe felt the need to question him about his attitude. "Cole?"

Cole didn't look back until the circle was complete, not even vaguely responding to his name. Phoebe grimaced unhappily but she waited in silence until he was done. "What is it," Cole finally questioned with a vague irritation to his voice.

Phoebe observed him for a few more seconds before answering. "Don't you care at all?"

"What?" Cole asked with a grimace of incomprehension.

"About our son? Don't you care at all?"

"What the hell am I supposed to say? We're not even sure if that's true anyway…" Cole dismissed. 

Phoebe couldn't help being troubled at the same time as annoyed by his lack of trust in her abilities. "I don't get you…I mean…he's our son…"

Cole pulled a sheet of paper from his coat pocket and he wasn't looking at Phoebe when he gave her an answer. "I don't know what you want from me, Phoebe. I've stopped hoping to understand a while back."

"It's not about us…"

"Isn't it?" Cole questioned, suddenly turning his piercing blue eyes toward her. 

There was such coldness in those eyes. Nothing like Phoebe used to see. Even when Cole was angry, Phoebe always felt that he couldn't hurt her; but in this instant, she wasn't so certain. "No it's not," Phoebe uttered hesitantly. "I know what I have to do but…"

"I can't give you any guaranty if that's what you're looking for," Cole replied coldly. 

Phoebe, becoming more uncomfortable by the moment, was about to question him further when Paige came back, interrupting the uneasy conversation. "The baby's still with Piper. Nothing seems out of place," Paige uttered hesitantly. 

Phoebe saw that her sister was having some more doubts and she went to her, giving up on Cole for the moment. "I know this seems incredible, Paige…I didn't know how to react at first either."

"Well…considering what this means for you, I can understand that. But…what if you're mistaken, Phoebe? What if we bring evil to the baby and he's an innocent?"

Leo entered the room at this moment, startling them all. "What are you doing here," Paige asked uneasily.

"I could ask you the same thing," Leo questioned, surprised to see Cole there as well. "What is he doing here?" He added with obvious suspicion.

Cole snickered vaguely but answered nothing. However, Leo noticed the circle of blood with a quick intake of breath. "What the hell!" he exclaimed, before taking a few steps toward Cole.

"Hell is close enough," Cole replied calmly while staring at Leo steadily.

"Get away from my family," Leo almost screamed. He advanced threateningly as he said this. 

"Leo," Phoebe called nervously. 

"What?" This one answered without taking his eyes off Cole.

"I asked him to come here…"

That got Leo's attention. He stopped in his tracks and half-turned toward Phoebe. "You asked Cole to perform an evil ritual in the hospital where my wife and son are staying?" Leo asked incredulously.

"When you put it this way, it sounds very bad," Phoebe replied evasively. 

"Phoebe," Leo called irritably.

"Yeah, you could say that… but you have to know it's necessary." Phoebe pursued quickly.

"Like she says," Cole added with a vague smile.

"Don't get in the middle of this," Leo growled with a quick murderous glance toward Cole, before he returned his attention to Phoebe. "Are you out of your mind, Phoebe?"

"Listen Leo, we've got good reasons…"

"There's never a good reason to use dark powers, Phoebe. Didn't you learn from your experience with Evil?"

"Leo…" Paige attempted mildly, but she stopped herself, uncertain if she didn't agree with him anyway. 

"Whatever it is you intend to do here, stop it now, Phoebe," Leo continued intensely. 

"We can't stop," Cole affirmed then, as he quickly walked toward Leo and knocked him out with one powerful blow to the jaw. As Leo fell to the floor limply, Cole watched with what seemed amusement. Phoebe and Paige harbored appalled expressions. "Cole!" Phoebe exclaimed angrily.

"What? You really believed he'd have listened to you after you told him of your intentions? He won't be anymore cooperative than Piper, you know…"

Phoebe bit her lips uncertainly while casting an uneasy look at Leo. Meanwhile Paige was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with this idea, but Cole simply ignored them and started chanting a strange spell in a language foreign to them. It didn't take long before a vortex formed at the center of the blood circle and soon a hooded figure stood in the room with them. When he looked up, the Dark Priest seemed understandably angry and upset. "Who dares summon me?" He questioned curtly. This was the same Dark Priest who had visited Charles's cell earlier.

"I did," Cole uttered firmly while staring at the Dark Priest. This one seemed uncertain for a brief moment, and then he bowed slightly. "Source," he exclaimed with undisguised respect. 

Right away both Phoebe and Paige became more ill at ease with this. However, if this was unsettling, the Dark Priest's next reaction was actually unnerving. He suddenly looked up and all trace of the respectful fear had vanished from his expression. "You're not the Source. The Source is dead… what is going on here…?" His voice trailed as the Dark Priest suddenly looked at the door. Without another word, he started toward it, walking right over Leo's prone body, while barely noticing him. He seemed in a trance. 

"Wait a minute," Phoebe exclaimed. The Dark Priest ignored her and went out of the room. Both girls and Cole went after him and followed him all the way to Piper's door. 

"Wait," Paige called, but to no avail, as the Dark Priest pushed the door open and went straight to Piper. This one was still holding Patrick against her breast and looked up just as the Priest extended his hand toward her son's head. Immediately, his face seemed transfigured as a cold but triumphant smile spread over his lips.

"Get away from my son," Piper exclaimed, lifting her free hand toward the Dark Priest. However, this one seemed utterly unconcerned and indeed, not only didn't he back off, he grabbed the hand she directed toward him and before anyone could do anything about it, the Dark Priest had vanished along with both Piper and Patrick.

"No!" Phoebe screamed as she ran toward the bed, but too late. In a panic, she turned to Cole, but all she saw in his expression was something akin to satisfaction. "Cole?" She questioned fearfully.

Cole simply watched her without a word. Paige saw the same as Phoebe and the anger swelled in her.

"You did it on purpose didn't you? You, son of a bitch! To think I was starting to believe you changed."

Cole continued staring at them silently and Phoebe launched in his direction with a vengeance. Just as she was about to hit him, the Dark Priest reappeared behind him and they both vanished, while Phoebe shot across the threshold and went to crash into the opposite wall. However, even as she was getting back up from the bad fall, Phoebe ignored the physical pain, as the moral one was beyond compare. How could she have been so stupid? Cole must have known from the start about his son; maybe even before she did. The only thing that didn't seem to fit was why he would have needed a Dark Priest to get to him… Or even why Cole waited for the said Dark Priest to whisk him away… Maybe it was even worse. Maybe she had been wrong all along and the baby wasn't hers. By doing this, she had allowed evil to get to her nephew and Piper; even facilitated it for the Dark Priest. A profound despair invaded her at this point. Either way, Phoebe only knew that once again, Cole had betrayed her and she had been too blind to see it coming.

"Phoebe," Paige questioned hesitantly, the fear gripping her insides. What would happen next? What had they done? When Phoebe didn't answer, obviously lost in unpleasant thoughts of her own, Paige didn't insist. Right this moment, they only had one chance to save the situation, and it was Leo. Without waiting for Phoebe, who just stood in the hallway, Paige headed for the empty room where they had summoned the Dark Priest. Leo was just coming to and seemed a little confused when she found him.

"What happened," Leo questioned weakly.

"Huh…" Paige trailed and Leo stared at her with growing apprehension.

****

Piper watched the Dark Priest intently while still holding her son tight against her. "Don't come near us," She warned, but again, the Dark Priest seemed unimpressed. Behind him, Charles was the one who was obviously unnerved.

"Why don't we kill the witch now? We don't need her." He uttered darkly.

When he and the Priest had come back together, Piper believed it was Cole at first. However, the glamour spell that the Dark Priest had put on Charles wore off almost immediately. The resemblance was still striking, but she knew the difference. It didn't make things any better however, far from. "Stay away from me," She said again, while the two men ignored her.

"It's not the time yet," The Dark Priest calmly told Charles. This one didn't see it that way and advanced threateningly toward Piper. Suddenly; the baby began to glow brightly and a discharge of energy emanating from him struck Charles squarely in the chest. The former demon went flying backward several feet and he fell to the ground with a scream of pain. Holding his chest, he cast a furious glance toward the mother and child.

"I told you," the Dark Priest uttered almost mockingly. "Count yourself lucky he didn't kill you."

"What are you talking about?" Charles grunted.

"The child is half-human like you… He most certainly developed an attachment to the witch. This is why I needed you. He can't be trusted with the Source's powers. We both know what happened when your brother was invested with those same powers. You, on the other hand, have what it takes to carry on the legacy. Even as a mere human, you're still evil inside."

"And you think me being his uncle will be enough to take those powers?"

"What the hell are you talking about," Piper exclaimed angrily. She was still reeling from her son's use of powers, but she had no reason to believe that these were in any way evil. 

"You don't get it, do you," Charles asked with a cruel smile. "He's not your son…he never was…"

Piper was about to protest, but she suddenly remembered the awful nightmare she had before giving birth to Patrick. Charles's words echoed those from the Seer. "You're wrong," She finally managed uncertainly. "He's my son and you won't get to him."

"There has to be a way to get rid of this whining witch," Charles shot to the Dark Priest.

"Don't worry. As soon as the powers have been transferred to you, she won't be protected anymore. Until then, I can't do anything about it. And we have to act soon, before the child becomes fully aware of his powers…"

"How does that work? Didn't Cole destroy the Grimoire?"

"Your brother destroyed the Book, but not the knowledge it contained. For years, I and other Priests were assigned to the Book and we devoted a lot of this time at learning its content. I need a few things but very soon, we'll be able to perform the power transfer."

"What the hell?" Piper questioned again. However, as she looked down, she saw her son's eyes glowing with a fiery light. That, more than anything the Dark Priest could have said, told her the truth about her son. "No!" she exclaimed desperately.


	6. The Miracle Child Chapter 5

The Miracle Child  
Chapter V  
  
  
"That's not true," Leo exclaimed, while pacing the attic frantically. "You're mistaken, Phoebe. My son is not the Source; I'm sure of it."  
  
"Leo…" Phoebe tried, but she stopped herself. Not only was this turning into something even more difficult than she had anticipated, but her own pain was almost overwhelming. "Why did Cole do that?" This question was burning into her mind. For a while there, Phoebe had allowed herself to believe he was truly good; that he was sincere… and now this. Paige was little help on the matter, as she was obviously irate at her own naivety. It seemed that she had put a lot of trust in Cole as well lately. Then, there was Leo and the understandable denial he displayed along with his panic for his wife and son; the latter being shared by both sisters at this point.  
  
"Look Leo," Paige uttered as she understood that Phoebe couldn't go on, "right now what really matters is to get them back. Do you think you could help us do that?"  
  
"What a stupid question," Leo shouted, only to regret his outburst immediately. Nevertheless, his patience was wearing thin. "Did you find a spell to destroy the Dark Priest?" he managed a little more calmly.  
  
"I think so," Paige replied while picking up a piece of paper and immediately transcribing something from the Book of Shadows.   
  
"It's gonna have to do. God knows what he's doing to them now," Leo pursued in a strangled voice.   
  
"We'll get them back," Phoebe finally managed. All it got her was an irate glare from her brother-in-law. Phoebe couldn't blame him for his anger, but that didn't help calming her down. She lowered her eyes and waited for Paige to finish the transcription.   
  
Leo knew he was unfair. Phoebe hadn't told him these things to hurt him. What's more, he understood that it must have hurt her just as much. However, he didn't feel like being fair right then. In fact, all the reproaches that he had set aside for her sake were coming back to the surface. Particularly now that putting her trust in Cole had caused one more catastrophe. All those times when her sisters had warned Phoebe about Cole and she stubbornly refused to listen. How she had faltered and followed him all the way to the Underworld, for his sake. How by her fault, they may be faced with the horrible prospect of killing the child they had been expecting and hoping for. As the anger threatened to overwhelm him and he was about to say aloud all those things he'd been thinking about the past few minutes, a little voice stopped him. Not anybody else's but his own, as he reflected on what he would have done if Piper had been taken over by evil. Could he have just abandoned her to her fate? What if it was happening right now? "What then?" Leo wondered forlornly.  
  
"Done," Paige simply announced as she closed the Book. She went toward Phoebe and Leo and they were about to orb out and go look for Piper, when a loud thud coming from just outside the attic startled them. Nervously, Paige and Phoebe walked toward the closed door, wondering what more they would have to face this day, or if fate was coming to knock for the last time. Before they reached the door, a groan was heard from behind it. Paige grabbed the doorknob while a tremor shook her over. Then she lifted her other hand, ready to try anything. Phoebe formed her fists and prepared to fight with everything she had as well. In a way, fear was better than dwelling on the problem at hand.   
  
Taking a deep breath, and after one quick glance toward Phoebe, Paige opened the door all at once and took a step back, just in case. At first they saw nothing and Phoebe gingerly took a few steps forward, peeking beyond the threshold. What she saw almost threw her for a loop. Anger mixed in with utter fright at the sight of Cole sprawled at the top of the stairs. His shirt had a blackened circle at chest level and in addition, he seemed unable to move, only groaning weakly, even as Phoebe went decidedly toward him.  
  
Paige was surprised by her sister's reaction and she hurried out of the attic at this point. When she saw Cole, she stopped short, flabbergasted. "What the hell?"  
  
Leo came behind her and stared incredulously, while Paige's exclamation was immediately followed by Phoebe's irate voice as she bent toward Cole. "What the hell were you thinking coming back here? You thought you could betray me again and I'd still help you? You can die for all I care, but not before you tell me where you brought Patrick and Piper," Phoebe added as she grabbed his shirt and stared furiously at him.   
  
Cole barely reacted to her screams; only managing a few grunts before he opened his eyes. When he found the little strength he had left, Cole finally uttered painfully, "What happened to Piper?"  
  
"As if you didn't know!" Phoebe pursued angrily, shaking him at the same time. "Where is she? What did you do to Piper and our son?"  
  
"Our what?" Cole trailed before he almost lost it. It took everything he had to forget about the pain and the dizziness that threatened to send him spiralling into darkness. "Phoebe…what are you saying?" Then, his mind wandered to what happened earlier. "The Priest…he attacked me…"  
  
"You don't expect me to have pity on you because you got betrayed by your evil friend, now do you?" Phoebe added with the same obvious rage.  
  
Cole was barely succeeding in remaining conscious at this point and it took him most of his energy just to concentrate. He didn't really understand what was going on, but even in his weakened state, he knew that Phoebe held him responsible for whatever happened.  
"As usual, I'm responsible for everything that's wrong in the world, aren't I Phoebe? I did come here because I needed your help. I used the little strength I had left to transport myself from the alley to here."  
  
"What alley? Is that where you saw Piper last?" Paige questioned nervously.  
  
Cole turned his head slightly toward Paige, eliciting another wave of dizziness as he did so. He swallowed hard before talking again. "Look, no matter what happened, I had nothing to do with it. I don't know how long I was out of it. All I know is I just regained consciousness in an alley and came here directly, that's all." Cole replied in a weak voice before a grimace of pain twisted his features.  
  
"You son of a bitch," Leo shouted as he launched toward Phoebe and Cole. However, Paige grabbed him and held him back.   
  
"Wait…"  
  
"For what," Leo shot at her angrily.   
  
"I'm not sure…I mean… what if we're wrong?"  
  
"You said yourself he was there. The fact that he's hurt doesn't change anything…"  
  
"But what if he's telling the truth?"  
  
Phoebe slowly released her grip on Cole's shirt and looked from him to Paige uncertainly. Things didn't seem to fit. Even now that she was so angry at him, Cole still didn't look at her with the coldness he had demonstrated in the hospital. Granted, he might have been playing on her feelings, but she had to wonder. "Cole…I'm serious now. Did you, or did you not help the Dark Priest kidnap Patrick and Piper?"  
  
"Phoebe…" Cole trailed painfully, and then he stopped as he fainted.  
  
Phoebe stared at him for a few more seconds, and then she turned to Leo decisively.  
"Heal him!"  
  
"What?" Leo exclaimed incredulously. "I've got no intention of doing that."  
  
"Heal him!" Phoebe insisted. "Leo…whatever the truth is, we won't know until Cole's well enough to tell us. For now, we need him alive," she pursued as calmly as she could muster. Phoebe had to refrain from showing Leo the fear she felt. What if she had been wrong about Cole again? What if she let him die and found later that he wasn't responsible? Not only that, but she also truly believed that her argument was valid. Cole could be the only one who even had the slightest clue about all of this. Even if he wasn't part of it, he could help them with what he knew. "Please, Leo…we need him! Piper needs him."  
  
Leo grunted unhappily, uncertain that it was the right thing to do, not to mention that his resentment was almost overwhelming. However, he thought back to Piper and knew that if Cole could be of any help in finding her, he had to work on his anger. Reluctantly, he came closer and bent toward the former demon. At first, it looked as though the healing wouldn't take. However, Leo realized that he was letting his anger cloud his concentration. He breathed deeply and redoubled his efforts, feeling the intense stares of both girls on his back.   
  
******  
Piper was put into a cage, which resembled the one where Phoebe and Paige had magically brought her to, not so long ago. The Dark Priest's warning about the use of her powers had almost been unnecessary, as she didn't want to risk her son's life. Her son…was he even her son? Did it really matter at this point? Her shock had been such that she allowed herself to be enclosed in this cage with Patrick without much resistance. She also reflected that if the baby had defended her against Charles's open attack, he didn't seem to mind the Dark Priest around. Piper had hoped that he would react in the same manner toward the demon but that was not to be. Maybe the Source inside of the baby craved a stronger vessel.   
  
Now that was the other thing Piper found hard to swallow. She loved that child, no matter what, and yet, she had to admit to the simple truth. Whether he was hers or Phoebe's, the child did have powers that didn't feel right. Much more than this, she could feel their dark touch inside of her. Outside the cage, Charles was alone and observing her intently from a distance. The Dark Priest had left a while ago and Piper dreaded his return. She tried her best to ignore Charles's scrutiny, even if she really felt like gouging his eyes out.  
  
While stuck in there, Piper also made an astounding discovery about herself; and even more so, she found a new understanding for Phoebe's feelings. At the time when all hell broke loose with Cole, Piper had tried to be understanding toward her sister. Nevertheless, deep down, she had never really empathised with Phoebe's suffering. For Piper, the idea of Phoebe still being in love with Cole in spite of all he had done was almost sacrilegious and even recently, she had resented Phoebe for her weakness. However, now faced with her own child's evilness, Piper couldn't envision leaving him or loving him less. Just like Phoebe most certainly did with Cole, Piper was trying to find the good in him. After all, he had defended her, which was a sign of love and thus, of humanity. Was that enough to be deserving of redemption? And in truth, was there even a way to redeem him?  
  
She glanced at the child, who was now resting calmly in her arms. He looked so innocent and vulnerable. How could such a small infant be that great of a threat? And most of all, why did both her son and she have to be put through such horror? She understood that Patrick wasn't her son on some level, but carrying him for almost nine months had been enough for her to fall in love with this child, no matter whose he really was. There was no way she could imagine him anything but the son she and Leo had wanted above all. What would Phoebe say about this? Did she already know? Did it really matter considering her desperate situation? All those questions were running through her mind, and she found no answers to them. Except maybe that she still loved the child and she wanted nothing else but to defend him with her life. As the thought struck her, she felt Patrick squirming in her arms and when she looked at him again, the baby was staring back at her…as if he had known the meanderings of her mind. "I won't let them hurt you," Piper whispered. Then she added firmly, "I won't let anyone hurt you. No one!" As she said this, her eyes glowed like amber for a second.  
  
*******  
Leo sensed that it had been very close. Cole probably would never have regained consciousness without his help. Even at this, it took a lot of efforts to heal him.  
At last, he had repaired the extensive damage and he stepped back, still wondering if he had done the right thing. However, he felt no trace of evil powers during the healing and he had to admit that it was a good sign although certainly not enough of a guaranty on Cole's intentions.  
  
Cole began coughing as he woke up and then he brought his hand to his chest with what seemed surprise. "Hum…I didn't really think you'd do anything for me…" he began hesitantly.  
  
"We're still not sure if we can trust you," Leo uttered darkly.  
  
"Well, it's always reassuring to see how consistent you all are…" Cole half-joked, as he got to his feet… "Now, will someone explain to me what's going on?"  
  
"We actually thought you knew, Cole." Phoebe said then while observing him closely. She was relieved to see him well, but still uncertain about what happened and his involvement in it.  
  
"Look, I've got no clue what it is you're reproaching me. All I know for sure is that as I flashed into an alley, a Dark Priest materialized in front of me and threw an energy ball at me before I could do anything about it. The next thing I knew, I woke up half-buried in a pile of crates and cardboards and I flashed here."   
  
"That's it?" Paige asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah that's it." Cole replied impatiently without turning to her. Phoebe seemed ill-at-ease and she had his full attention at the moment. He also remembered something she said earlier. "Phoebe…what did you mean by our son?"  
  
Phoebe's eyes widened with indecision. She wasn't certain how much to tell him. Besides, Leo and Paige's presence didn't help in the least. "Look it doesn't matter right now. We've got to find Piper and…Patrick," she added after another moment of hesitation.   
  
Cole's stare intensified, but he elected to keep silent on that subject. It was obvious that something bothered Phoebe, but Piper's safety preceded all. "Who's got her?"  
  
"That's the thing," Paige intervened. "Until a moment ago, we thought you did; with the help of a Dark Priest…"  
  
"What? Now I don't even have to be around to be held responsible?"  
  
"But you were there," Phoebe uttered with the same uncertainty.  
  
"That's not possible Phoebe," Cole answered irritably. "I told you where I was."  
  
"Nevertheless, you were with us. Or at least, someone looking exactly like you…He even spoke the same way you do…He knew about us, about…" Phoebe's voice trailed.  
  
A look of sudden understanding dawned on Cole's expression.  
"Charles…but still," he pursued quickly, "I didn't think you could mistake him for me." There was a clearly identifiable hurt in his voice.  
  
"Trust me when I say he looked exactly like you. I don't know how…but right now what matters is for us to know if you've got a clue where they could have brought Piper and the baby…"  
  
Cole was still very troubled by all the half-truths Phoebe was telling him, but he agreed with the essential and he decided to help them now and question her later. At least on her attitude that is, as there was still a big question on his mind. "Well, there's a pretty good chance they brought them to the Underworld. Besides the obvious, though…is there something more I don't know about Piper or Patrick that would've prompted the Dark Priest to want them so bad?"  
  
Another look of embarrassment on Phoebe's face deepened Cole's unease.  
  
"So you really don't know," Phoebe asked then.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
This time, the change in her completely threw him for a loop. Phoebe appeared relieved.  
"Am I to assume it has to do with something you told my brother?"  
  
"I'll tell you all about it later. For now, we've got to get to the Underworld and hope to find them before it's too late."  
  
"Show the way…" Cole answered after only a moment of hesitation.  
  
Paige extended her hand toward Leo, but surprisingly, Phoebe took Cole's hand instead. He gave her an uncertain smile and the lot of them orbed/ flashed down to the Underworld.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Piper's fear intensified for every minute that passed. In a way, she would almost have preferred if something happened to end this long wait. Finally her ambiguous wish was granted when the Dark Priest returned with an assortment of strange objects and a book that looked a lot like the Book of Shadows or the Grimoire. Without a glance her way, the demon began disposing the objects around the Book reverently, while Charles turned his attention to the Priest's activities. "Do we really need all of this," He questioned the Priest at last.  
  
"It's all essential to the ritual. This Book is where I took care of transcribing all the spells from the Grimoire I could remember and, just now, I consecrated it. It may not be as powerful as the Grimoire was, but it will do. Now all we need is for blood to spill," The Dark Priest picked up an athame and walked toward Charles at this. Charles watched him with obvious suspicion but he reluctantly extended his arm toward the Demon. This one swiftly cut a deep gash in Charles's forearm, and then led him toward the Book where Charles's blood dripped on the open page.  
  
Satisfied, the Dark Priest turned his attention toward the cage and Piper. "We also need his blood," he said then, heading for the cage resolutely. He was about to open the door when he saw Piper's eyes flashing with a red flame. A look of surprise soon gave way to understanding on the Dark Priest features. "Of course…that's how he hid all this time. He tapped into her powers and they're still connected."  
  
"What does that mean," Charles questioned impatiently  
  
Instead of answering him, the Dark Priest muttered a spell under his breath and the cage opened before him. Quickly he lifted his free hand toward Piper, while the other still held the bloody athame. A low voltage energy ball shot from his palm toward her, as he intended to knock her out with it, but the weapon was immediately repelled by an invisible shield, hitting him in the chest. He flew back and grunted unhappily when he landed on the hard floor, but he still hurried closing the cell back as Piper was already trying to get out. She screamed in frustration when she found herself still a prisoner, but the Dark Priest stopped paying her any attention. Holding his chest in the same fashion as Charles had earlier, he stood up unsteadily.  
  
"What are you doing," Charles uttered irritably. "We need the infant's blood as you said yourself," Charles pursued.  
  
"And we won't get it until the witch is out of commission." The Priest replied with obvious contempt.  
  
"Let's kill her then, as I told you before."  
  
"And I told you, we can't do that. He won't let us hurt her and she won't let us near him."  
The Dark Priest took a moment to reflect on this and he suddenly looked more confident as he pursued. "However, there might be a way to resolve this. I should've thought of this before."  
  
"Pardon me, Priest," Charles spat, "but when are you getting to the point?"  
  
"Trust me." The Dark Priest said before shimmering away without another word.  
  
Charles growled unhappily at his inability to do anything about it. Angrily, he went to lean against the rocky wall and resumed his intense observation of Piper and the baby.  
  
Piper again chose to ignore him as she had more pressing concerns. She had no idea where the power she just used had come from. However, she had her serious doubts as she stared at her infant. Was the Priest right and she was using the Evil powers of the Source? What was she to do? Let them have her son? Would it cut the connection? Could she even trust her own judgement anymore? She remembered how helpless both Cole and Phoebe had been to resist those powers…Moreover, even if she could let this happen, it wouldn't solve the problem. Far from, as Charles would be the one imbued with the Source's powers and no doubts, his first act as the Source would be to kill her, and then her sisters.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Cole, Phoebe, Leo and Paige materialized near the Priest's chamber after Leo assured them he felt Piper there. Phoebe gasped at seeing her sister and son in the cage. She tried to go to her, but Cole grabbed her arm firmly, holding her back. Meanwhile, Leo did run toward Piper and it was soon made clear why Cole had prevented Phoebe from doing so. As soon as Leo reached the threshold of the chamber, a bright flash of red light exploded and he was projected against the rocky wall of the dark hallway. Paige went to him immediately, worried, while Phoebe cast a curious look at Cole. "Dark Priests protect their chambers magically," Cole answered the silent question. "You'll need to figure out a counter-spell to get in."  
  
Phoebe didn't answer, rather worrying that someone would come for them. She peeked inside the chamber again, but from their point of view, they could only see the cage and Piper didn't seem to have noticed what happened. Maybe this shield was also keeping any interruption from being noticed inside, she reflected. Leo was coming back with Paige, and his expression was almost painful to watch. He seemed desperate while staring with anguish at his wife. "What do we do?" he asked around, now only wishing for anyone's help. He no longer cared if that help had to come from Cole.   
  
"Cole says that we need a spell to go through this threshold. Give me a moment to think about it," Phoebe told him as calmly as she could manage.   
  
However, before she had time to formulate the thought, Cole's exclamation startled her. "What's going on here?"  
  
"Can't you see for yourself," Leo shot irritably.  
  
"I can see that they are preparing a transfer of the Source's powers, yes…" Cole replied darkly. "Why are they doing this?"  
  
"How do you know," Phoebe asked with a slightly renewed suspicion.  
  
"If you remember, I've seen this before. But you haven't answered my question. The Source's powers were destroyed along with our…" Cole stopped himself and stared at Phoebe with stupefaction. "Phoebe," he questioned anxiously when she said nothing.  
  
Phoebe took a deep breath and was about to answer when she heard Leo exclaiming unhappily. Inside the chamber, the Dark Priest was now standing in front of the cage and soon, Charles came to join him. All the while, none of those inside seemed to notice anything outside.  
  
"We've gotta do something," Leo added anxiously.  
  
Cole was still staring at Phoebe but Leo's obvious distress prompted him to turn his attention toward the chamber as well. "Whatever we're gonna do, Leo is right, we've gotta do it soon."  
  
Phoebe knew that Cole figured it out but that he was keeping his comments for later. She was grateful for that and started thinking furiously, as the first verse of a spell formed into her mind.   
  
"Huh, well, it's gonna be rough on the edges," she apologized in advance, while she went to stand in front of the doorway. Meanwhile, she saw what the Dark Priest was holding in his hand with a mix of revulsion and renewed fear. He had a jar holding a bloody remain of sort. It was impossible to identify but it looked fresh and she couldn't help imagining that some human sacrifice had been performed. She set this aside as she tried to concentrate on the task at hand rather than those ugly images.  
  
Paige came beside her and distracted her some more at this. "Can't we try saying the vanquishing spell first? Who knows, it might work."  
  
"Isn't it a power of three spell?" Phoebe questioned impatiently.  
  
Paige's face twitched unhappily. "Yeah…"  
  
Phoebe didn't answer, redoubling her efforts to compose the spell she was working on.  
  
Inside, Charles was staring at the jar with perplexity.  
"What the hell is that and how is it helping?"  
  
"This is a piece of the placenta I just got from the hospital. It contains both the mother and child's blood. This will do nicely," he added as he went back toward the Book and opened the jar. Without hesitation, the Dark Priest seized the organ and squeezed it over the magical Book. As soon as Piper and Patrick's blood had mixed with Charles' on the page, he turned toward the cage and unlocked it magically. Then he began chanting intently in a strange language.  
  
"Hurry," Leo urged Phoebe, but this one had an impatient gesture at this. She could very well see for herself that time was running out.  
  
"The dark shadow stands in my way,  
Let it bathe in the light of day,  
Part the shadows and grant me my plea,  
The ones you fear are coming for thee."  
  
As soon as Phoebe had finished her chant, Leo launched toward the chamber, oblivious to his last unpleasant experience. This time, he managed to get through, but instead of going toward Piper, he ran toward the Dark Priest. By then, both Charles and the baby were glowing brightly and a tendril of this light was already moving in the direction of the former demon. When Leo reached the Dark Priest, he was once again thrown off by an invisible shield, this time against the magical cage. As he gathered his wits, Leo found himself looking straight into Piper's desperate eyes. From the moment the spell had started, Piper had been practically paralysed. She could almost feel the child trying to hold on to her as he was being drained of his powers. Unable to move or do anything to prevent the worst herself, she was silently pleading to her husband for salvation. However, when Leo tried to reach for them, he found that he was unable to. Somehow the spell enveloped both the baby and Piper.   
  
Meanwhile, Paige and Phoebe tried to go after Charles, while Cole attempted a desperate manoeuvre. Using his power to slow time selectively, he managed to almost stop the power transfer. The glowing tendril hovered in midair as he went toward the Dark Priest in turn.   
  
Phoebe tried to kick Charles away but, the same as what Leo found out about Piper and Patrick, she saw that nothing seemed to touch him as he levitated at least five feet above the ground, arms extended toward the cage. It was as if he existed between this reality and another and she could only hit thin air. Paige tried to orb him out of the room, but she was faced with the same difficulty. He appeared to be out of her reach as well.   
  
Cole soon understood the futility of trying to hit the Dark Priest through the invisible shield. In spite of Cole's interference, the Dark Priest went on reciting the evil spell over and over. Glancing back, Cole saw the tendril moving faster already, fighting against his power. "Phoebe, try your spell again," Cole exclaimed imperatively.   
  
Phoebe did as he said and as soon as she was done, Cole managed to get to the Dark Priest, hitting him square in the jaw. The Dark Priest fell back several feet, but he turned toward Cole and threw an energy ball his way. This time Cole was prepared and he jumped aside just as the energy ball was about to hit him. Phoebe noticed the athame on the stand besides the Evil Book and she grabbed it hastily. Then she turned toward the Dark Priest, who was preparing another energy ball to throw at Cole. Using this distraction, she went straight at him and plunged the weapon deep into his chest. The Dark Priest turned to her with a look of utter surprise and as he screamed angrily, flames began to engulf him, while Phoebe stepped back in a hurry. For a moment, she believed that the Dark Priest's vanquishing would stop the spell, but as she looked back, she saw the tendril of light mere feet from Charles. "Cole," she exclaimed. This one didn't answer as he was concentrating on the beam of light. However, he could sense that he was losing the battle.   
  
Phoebe was torn, as she stared at the cage and her son, already out of her sister's grasp and hovering above Piper just the same as Charles was. She remembered the Seer telling her that if Cole relinquished his powers, he would die. Was that the awful fate that would befall her son? Was he to die before he had lived or would this work the same way as it had for Cole?  
  
Cole made it clear to her that he guessed at her thoughts. In a low and strained voice, he told her, "If he dies without those demonic powers, he might not get another chance…"   
  
This told Phoebe that Cole definitely understood everything as she suspected. It didn't make the situation any more reassuring however. Phoebe tore her eyes from the cage to glance back at Cole. He had pearls of sweat on his forehead, and a deep frown was forming on it too, making it obvious that the effort he had to put in to prevent the worse was tremendous. Cole remembered that when the wizard had attempted the power transfer, he had sensed that he could stop it if he chose to. At the time, it hadn't been a choice for him, but he hoped that Charles could make it for himself. Still staring at the beam of light intently, he began talking to his brother between clenched teeth, but loud enough to be heard by him this time. "Charles, listen to me. You alone can stop this. The Dark Priest lied to you. He needed someone who'd be willing to risk it all. Those powers destroyed the Seer and many other demons. He wasn't about to take the risk doing it himself. You can't take them, Charles."  
  
Charles seemed to hear his brother because he flinched slightly, but he made no other movement.  
  
"It's gonna kill you and you might not even get the chance to start over this time. It will swallow your soul whole. There's not gonna be any return from this, Charles. Make the choice and it will stop."  
  
Charles flinched again, and this time, after a second or two, he turned his head toward his brother. As if from the inside of a long tunnel, he finally spoke, "you're lying to me, brother. You only want to protect your witch and the child. I'll have his powers and I'll destroy you all with them."  
  
"You'll get those powers and die, Charles." Cole insisted.  
  
"You think I'm gonna trust you? You managed to keep your soul and come back from the dead…"  
  
"This Source is infinitely more powerful than the one who took me over, Charles. He alone can carry those powers and still be human, because he was born with them." Cole breathed hard, struggling to keep the light from reaching Charles, even as he tried to find more arguments. "You know what happened to the Seer, Charles. I don't have to prove it to you. And she was much more powerful than you ever were, even as a demon."  
  
Whether Charles chose it or not, the tendril of light suddenly receded toward the cage. However, the child was still glowing and the tendril began enveloping Piper, even as Charles fell hard to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Leo saw what was happening. The spell was trying to complete itself and Piper's blood was also on the page. He couldn't be certain that Piper would have the strength to stop it as she was barely conscious as it was by then. With an exclamation of despair, he ran toward the Book, grabbing the page. As he tore it out of the Book, he cut his finger on the side of it, but he ignored the minor cut as he gave a hopeful glance toward his wife and son. The glowing seemed to dim for a moment, and then it abruptly turned a bright red and before anyone could do anything about it, it left Piper and Patrick altogether, heading straight for Leo, still holding the page in his hand. When the beam of light hit him, he was again projected backward violently. The page caught fire as he let go of it and he fell hard to the ground, unmoving. Piper fell limply toward the bottom of the cage, while the child came to rest into her arms, but he appeared just as lifeless as she was. Phoebe and Cole ran toward them while Paige stared at the scene with an expression of utter disbelief and consternation. She had no clue what just happened or if the worst had passed. From the cage, she heard Phoebe calling desperately. "Someone has to heal them now! They're dying. Leo? Leo!"   
  
Paige saw Leo moving slightly, but he only groaned once and fell back. As she watched, she thought that she saw a faint white light lifting off Leo's body, but it quickly returned toward him, giving no indication of what it had been. Whatever it was, Leo was still lying down on the ground, immobile. Phoebe turned away from her son and sister to look in Leo's direction as well at this point. When she understood that Leo wouldn't be of any help, she called to Paige intently. "Paige, you've got to do it!"  
  
"Me?" Paige replied with a horrified expression. "I can't Phoebe…I never did that. I can't!"  
  
"Paige," Cole intervened, barely calmer, "Leo is out of commission and you're half-Whitelighter. If anyone can do it, it's you. They need you to at least try."  
  
"Paige, please," Phoebe pleaded.  
  
Paige looked from them to Piper and the baby, while pursing her lips uncertainly. In spite of her doubts, after a few seconds, she walked quickly toward the cage. Once inside, she kneeled beside them and once again hesitated, as she stared at her own hands without much confidence. "What if I can't," she uttered sadly without looking up.  
  
"At least you'll have tried," Phoebe answered as calmly as she could under the circumstances.   
  
Paige nodded almost imperceptibly and laid her hands over both Piper and the baby, trying to find in herself the power she never even believed she possessed. As a faint glowing began emanating from her hands, she almost removed them from the surprise, but she kept at it.  
  
Meanwhile, Leo began to regain his senses slowly. However, as he opened his eyes, a red glowing flame lit them… 


	7. The Miracle Child Chapter 6

**The Miracle Child  
Chapter VI**

Paige concentrated hard on her task. After a moment of uncertainty, she let her emotions guide her and she could feel the power flowing out of her and toward the two unfortunate victims. Even so, after almost a whole minute neither one stirred, and as if her fear of failure wasn't enough, she could also sense the fear both Cole and Phoebe expressed louder than words beside her. At the same time, she sensed something else; something very disturbing but that she couldn't identify clearly. However, she set all this aside and redoubled her efforts, while concentrating on one thought above all others: she couldn't let Piper and Patrick die. 

Cole watched with a painful knot in his stomach. After all the losses he'd already experienced, to have found his son only to watch him die was almost too much to bear. He knew that the baby was barely his son, but his heart was going to him nevertheless. Until this moment, he had never realized how much it hurt to have lost his chance at fatherhood. Even though he didn't believe he would get to do much of what a father does with a son, he still wanted him to have a chance at life. Cole stared nervously with growing despair, as the seconds went by with no apparent result. 

Meanwhile, Phoebe was paralyzed by an intense fear. She wanted her son to live but she was also afraid of what he might become. Although she saw the powers being drained out of him, there was no guaranty that he was the innocent she hoped for. It made her pain all the more acute to fear and love this baby all at once. However, even with her doubts, she wanted him to be saved as she watched her sister anxiously.

Leo stood up and took in the scene impassibly. After observing the small group in the cage for a few seconds, he lifted his hand toward them slowly. 

In the cage, even as Paige began to think that it was hopeless, Piper's eyelids fluttered open, to her utter relief. She heard Phoebe's strangled exclamation, but this one soon fell silent again as the baby was still unmoving. Paige concentrated all she had on him next, and the glowing light coming from her hand intensified over the frail little chest. 

That's when an exclamation of rage broke her concentration. All of them turned toward the startling sound with horrified expressions.

"These were my powers, you son of a bitch. Give them back to me!" Charles was screaming even as he tried to pick himself off the floor painfully. 

Leo had already built a large fireball in his left palm and he turned toward the former demon disdainfully. "Come and get them," he mocked coldly.

"Leo?" Phoebe called incredulously, as her eyes darted between this new threat and the baby still unconscious. 

"Your Leo is gone," Leo uttered in the same cold voice. "And now, it's high time to get rid of you all." He returned his attention to them at this moment and prepared to throw the fireball, but thankfully, he was distracted by Charles coming at him angrily. Without hesitation, Leo changed his aim and threw the fireball directly at Cole's brother, who died in a fiery blast, while still screaming more out of rage than pain. Even before Charles had turned to cinder, Leo was already building the next projectile in his palm, but before he could do anything, Cole grabbed Phoebe and imperatively instructed Paige to orb the others. The fireball missed them by very little and went to hit the inside of the cage, exploding violently. 

Seeing this, Leo screamed madly, looking up at the ceiling as if he was going to follow them. However, he suddenly calmed down and a spark of white light shone in his eyes. Leo shook his head and shut his eyelids tightly together. "No," he uttered calmly after a moment, as he relaxed visibly and opened his eyes. "Don't get your hopes up little Whitelighter. You were never that strong to start with. You don't stand a chance against me. But feel free to try. I'll enjoy feeling your pain." As soon as his sinister monologue ended, Leo went to grab the book and he flamed out…

~~~~~~

Cole and Phoebe materialized in the sunroom just ahead of Paige and the others. As soon as they were all there, Phoebe ran toward Paige and Piper, and then was astounded and relieved beyond words to hear her son's cries. 

"Oh my god," she exclaimed in a teary voice. Then Phoebe suddenly remembered that this had come at a terrible price as she took in Piper's expression. This one was still too weak to even utter a sound, but the immense pain she felt was made abundantly clear through her eyes welling with tears. "I'm so sorry Piper…" was all Phoebe could say then. 

All of them understood without the need for explanations what just happened. However, no one said anything more, even as Piper kept her arms wrapped around her small infant with the little strength she had regained. She knew that this child was in no way the link to Leo she wished he was, but at the same time, they both loved him. For a moment, as Phoebe came closer, she feared that her sister would express the wish to hold her baby, but whether Phoebe changed her mind on her own, or because of the distress she saw on Piper's face, she still stepped away without a word. 

Paige was almost paralysed by exhaustion and the shock. When she was finally convinced that both Piper and Patrick were fine, she sat heavily on the floor of the sun room. Her mind was a blank, as she couldn't begin to comprehend the depth of the drama that just shook all their lives. She sensed big tears rolling down her cheeks but she couldn't be certain if it was the intense physical strain on her or her emotions that evoked them.

Phoebe had fled Cole's grasp as soon as they materialized and now, he was standing away from them, relieved that his son was alive but also plagued with a lot of other conflicting emotions. He had just seen his brother's demise and Leo being lost to evil. Cole couldn't help the terrible guilt that invaded him at this. Could he have done something to prevent the worst, he questioned himself sombrely. Maybe it was his fault from the start. If only he had been strong enough to resist the Source in the first place… Maybe Phoebe was right to be so weary of him. He gave one last look at his son in Piper's arms and then he walked away. He was already in the foyer when Phoebe caught up with him.  
"Where are you going?" she called anxiously.

"Don't you think I've done enough damage here?" Cole answered bitterly without turning toward her.

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe questioned hesitantly.

Cole chuckled sadly before answering. "I can hear the doubts in your voice even now Phoebe. I had resolved to leave today. I believe it's still the best solution for all of us."

"What about…" Phoebe stopped abruptly. "What about Leo and Patrick," she pursued more soberly. 

"I'm sure you'll deal with it a lot better without me. Isn't that what you told me? That you didn't need me around to mess up your life? Well, I'm granting you your wish Phoebe."

"You mean…" Phoebe inhaled sharply before continuing. "You mean; you're giving up? You…"

"I mean I finally get that it's over Phoebe. Took me long enough, I'll admit." Cole answered while finally turning to her. As he watched her, Cole thought that it wasn't as painful as he had believed it would be. Maybe he was numb because of the tragedy. Or maybe, his resolve of that morning wasn't as fragile as he had feared. However, as confident as he was, when Phoebe spoke, the numbing started to wear off immediately.

"I…it's hard to believe," Phoebe uttered uncertainly. 

Cole smiled sadly. "I guess it was inevitable…"

"Somehow, this is not what I imagined would happen…"

Cole observed her closely for a moment longer, and then he let out a short derisive laughter. "Of course… How could I believe you'd let me go with my dignity?"

"What?" Phoebe exclaimed.

"I saw your face earlier in the cave. You probably thought it was all my doing, didn't you? It would've fit a lot better with your opinion of me."

"Cole…"

"No, Phoebe…I might as well face up to the sad reality. What other horror was I supposed to perpetrate Phoebe? Stalk you? Go insane? Turn evil again? Was I supposed to stop living because you didn't love me? Did you think so little of me? Oh wait. I guess you expected me to come and try to turn you evil? Is that it? Hey, this is Belthazor we're talking about here. Worse yet; the former Source! What else was I gonna do?"

"Cole!"

"Don't," Cole cut her curtly. "Look Phoebe… this morning, I was finally ready to go. I almost came to tell you directly, but then I changed my mind. I understood it was pointless and then, you wouldn't believe the peace I felt inside…"

Phoebe opened wide disbelieving eyes at this confession. She couldn't find her voice and soon, Cole resumed his speech.

"I was standing across the street, working up the courage to come and tell you to your face that I was leaving and when I understood I couldn't, I just left. Then, something strange happened. It's not that I didn't care anymore. It was just that the struggle was over at last. I even found myself going to the airport and just looking up destinations. I had no clue where to go when the firm offered me a few days off, but it didn't matter where. All that mattered was that I was leaving and starting a new life."

Phoebe was so stunned that after Cole stopped talking it took her a moment to even realize he fell silent. "You mean…you mean you don't love me anymore?" The words almost stayed in her throat. Of all the possibilities, the fact that Cole could stop loving her was something she had never even considered.

"Come on, Phoebe. Even now, you're still wondering if I was responsible for Leo turning evil," Cole replied rather than answering the loaded question. "You're not sure if I wasn't in league with Charles too. Admit it…"

Phoebe wanted to deny it, but in truth, the thought had crossed her mind. Even now, she had to wonder if some of those powers that left her son weren't already corrupting her ex-husband. Yet, deep down, she was starting to see something else. Most of those fears she experienced since his return from the dead, they were her fears. Cole did nothing to encourage her to think of him as evil. Deep down, she knew all along, but the irrational fear never left her nonetheless. Now, she was staring at him with no words of excuse or much of anything else. Even as she debated what to answer, Cole's attitude changed quickly. From the obvious frustration and anger that were flashing in his eyes only moments ago, nothing remained. He was now turning what seemed an almost indulgent expression toward her. 

"I'm not angry with you," Cole finally said, confirming Phoebe's impression. "I should've known that our love wasn't enough. I was a fool to imagine it could be saved."

"Cole I…" Phoebe sighed heavily. "I'm sorry…" she said in a voice near a whisper as she lowered her eyes in apparent defeat.

"No more than I am," Cole replied softly. 

From the sunroom, they heard a wail of anguish and knew that Piper was finally coming out of her trance. Soon after, Paige walked out with the baby in her arms, followed by a forlorn Piper. Neither one of them noticed Phoebe and Cole as they headed toward the kitchen. As Cole watched them going, Phoebe noticed his tense expression but before she could comment on it, Cole turned toward the door. "Well, good bye Phoebe…"

His hand was on the doorknob before Phoebe reacted. "Are you sure?"

"Please Phoebe. Don't do this to me," Cole uttered painfully.

"I mean…don't you want a chance to know your son?" Phoebe wondered why she was saying this. After all, it was almost cruel and unusual since Cole was finally giving up. Yet, she had seen the longing in his eyes while he watched Patrick.

"He's hardly my son; or even yours for that matter. I know I'm guilty of that too, Phoebe." Cole replied flatly. He was still holding the doorknob but without making any move to leave however.

"We could use your help with Leo…" Phoebe insisted, again wondering what demon possessed her.

Cole sighed heavily and then let go of the doorknob. "I don't know that Leo can be saved."

"You were saved…"

Cole had to refrain from letting his anger take over at these words. How dare she tell him this now? Was that ok to say he wasn't evil now that he had given up? Or was she so petty that she couldn't accept he did? A long silence followed her last words and Cole didn't look at her, certain that she would see the intense disappointment and anger in his eyes. 

When Phoebe spoke again however, Cole knew he hadn't dissimulated well enough.  
"I'm sorry again…It's just…this seems so sudden…"

Cole couldn't help his next reaction. He whirled on himself and faced her with open hostility. "Sudden? It's been months, Phoebe. Months of anguish and pain… Yeah, I did go through hell, but not just the one down there. I lived it since…Every night, I remembered how it felt to hold you in my arms. Every day, I had to live with the thought that nothing I would do could find grace in your eyes. In short, Phoebe, for all this time, I've been surviving with the thought of you. Now, it's about time I lived without it."

"What the hell do you think, Cole?" Phoebe suddenly exploded. "You think it was a picnic for me? You think I felt nothing? Do you really believe I didn't wish that things went differently every day since you died? You came back, yes… but the damage was done. I didn't know if you turned against me or if you were forced into it. Even so, I never could believe that you couldn't tell me. If you needed our help, why didn't you ask instead of dragging me into this hell with you?"

Cole almost told her again how he wasn't responsible for what happened. How he had only wanted to save her and it backfired on both of them. However, even as he opened his mouth to try, he stopped himself. What was the point? Phoebe never believed him until now. What more could he say that would change her mind? Instead, he breathed deeply, looking down to give himself a moment to think. "I know it wasn't fair to you…" he finally uttered as calmly as he could. "I also wished many times that things went differently."

"You won't even try?" Phoebe replied testily. 

"I don't wanna hurt you or myself anymore Phoebe. I think we've both gone through too much already." Cole hesitated at length as he looked up and met her hurt expression. "I do love you," He admitted painfully. "I'll never stop loving you, Phoebe. But…I can't continue like this. Maybe I would go crazy if I did…and I don't believe it's much healthier for you…"

"I won't ask you to stay for me," Phoebe then said. "I understand it must be hard. Believe me I do. But I also believe you're not ready to leave him…"

Cole cast a weary glance behind Phoebe and toward the kitchen, as an admission of this very fact. What if something happened to his son after he turned his back on him? Wouldn't that be true evil on his part? He debated this a long moment while biting his lips in a gesture Phoebe knew too well. She often melted at this simple admission of indecision that he showed so rarely. Cole always tried to look strong and assured for all but her… She alone knew of his true struggles with himself. Sometimes, it had been unsettling, but at the same time, Phoebe knew that he allowed her to see this weakness because he trusted her implicitly; even now…A sudden thought came to her then and she couldn't help asking Cole about it.

"Do you think Leo…I mean the Source, will come after Patrick again?"

"I don't know," Cole replied with a frown. He had not considered this particular possibility. The Source that resided inside Leo's body was stronger than any Source who ever lived. He had managed to remain inside Piper without hurting her for a long while, but that was before his powers were fully freed. What would happen if Leo wasn't a strong enough vessel for his essence? Surely, he would consider taking back the only body that could contain him safely. However, even as his resolve to stay and protect his son grew, Cole couldn't help wondering about Phoebe's motivations. "Why would you want me around? Aren't you afraid of what I'll do?"

Phoebe stared back at him without a word for a long moment before giving him an answer. "There isn't much I'm certain of anymore, Cole. But there's one thing I know for certain. You love that child. I don't think I ever saw you happier than the day I announced I was pregnant and I'm sure it wasn't just the Source talking. Besides, I'm afraid of what might happen next and you're the only one who knows anything about this new Source."

"What am I supposed to do? You're mistaken… I don't…"

"Cole, I'm not accusing you of anything," Phoebe interrupted. "However little you know, it's still gonna be a lot more than what we have, which is about nothing…"

Cole gave another long glance toward the kitchen, while he debated his options furiously. Then an unpleasant idea came to him. "You wouldn't be asking me this to keep an eye on me, would you?" He asked with a pronounced hint of suspicion.

Phoebe almost exploded anew. However, she stopped herself as she really couldn't tell if that wasn't part of it. Sadness fell over her again. "Boy, how did we get here," She questioned forlornly.

"The hell if I know," Cole replied darkly, although he gave up on questioning her further about his suspicion. At this point, he had already made his decision and whatever she meant, it didn't really matter. "I'll stay…at least until this crisis is over."

Phoebe only nodded soberly. Then as she was about to say something more, an exclamation of anger from Piper caught both their attentions. They both headed for the kitchen hurriedly of a common accord. 

"You don't know anything," Piper almost screamed as they entered the room. She was staring angrily at Paige, who was obviously struggling to remain calm.

"You've got to face up to reality, Piper. Phoebe had to…"

Cole almost turned around right then, knowing full well what was coming next. Phoebe must have sensed it because she put a light hand on his forearm. He looked down at her and she seemed to be apologizing silently. This was surprising in and of itself and it had the desired effect. Cole remained where he stood while Phoebe went to her sisters.

"Paige," she called, Paige still holding the infant in her arms. "We can't give up that easily. Maybe there's a way to save Leo and get rid of the Source once and for all. At least, we've got to try finding it."

"Thank you," Piper whispered wearily. It was obvious that her outburst wore her out because she seemed even more tired than before. 

"Come on Piper, you need your rest."

"How am I supposed to rest?"

"At least, sit down…you're not helping anyone by hurting yourself like this; least of all Leo…"

Piper gave Phoebe a hurt look but she still took the chair Phoebe indicated and was obviously better for it. 

"What the hell do you suggest we do," Paige questioned dubiously. 

"We've got to find a way to take those powers safely out of Leo. There has to be something, some potion we can whip up to do that." Phoebe replied as confidently as she could. Her purpose was dual here. She wanted not only Paige to gain some perspective, but also for Piper to keep hoping as she knew too well how despair could break her. She had lived through it. 

A malaise invaded Cole at this conversation and it took him a moment to understand what caused it. When he did though, the painful realization did nothing for his mood. When he was possessed by the Source and struggling to get out, no one even noticed... Much more than this, when they found out about it, all of them, including Leo, immediately assumed that he was willingly evil and unredeemable. Yet, now that Leo was on the line, they were contemplating saving him rather than vanquishing him. To be honest, Cole admitted to himself that Paige jumped to conclusions and tried to convince Piper of killing her husband. However, Paige wasn't the one he had wanted understanding from. Chasing these unpleasant thoughts, Cole concentrated on his son, now asleep in Paige's arms. He took a few steps toward her distractedly and only became aware of it when Paige protested. "What is he still doing here?"

"That's rich coming from you, Paige. I thought you at least wouldn't think of me as the big bad wolf."

"I saw what happened down there. And it was your brother…"

That felt like a slap in the face because what he told Phoebe earlier was now echoed by her sister. Nevertheless, Cole didn't think it was the time to make a scene. Particularly not with Patrick sleeping in her arms… He struggled to regain a measure of calm while all the affection he used to have for the child reawakened inside of him. He remembered how this love he felt for his unborn child had nearly freed him from the monster. It had been the greatest feeling he'd ever experienced besides his love for Phoebe. Yet, there stood a barrier between him and this son he had believed lost forever that put him even further out of his range than if his son had died. How could he hope to even be allowed a small participation in this infant's life if they still believed him to be evil? "If you know anything Paige, you must realize that I'd never hurt this baby…"

Paige still watched him suspiciously, but Piper surprised them all when she spoke up. "Why don't you let Cole hold him for a moment, Paige?"

"What?" Paige exclaimed as she cast an astounded look at her sister.

"He won't hurt him and besides, didn't you say you needed to get Ava?"

"Phoebe should take care of him…"

"It's ok Paige," Phoebe added, although she was obviously just as surprised by Piper's suggestion. 

Paige frowned uncertainly, but she still went to Cole and allowed him to take the child in his arms. For a moment, he feared that he would hurt the little bundle resting against him, so fragile he seemed. Patrick was so small, but as Cole held him, he appeared even tinier. Yet, even so small, he still evoked a cascade of emotions in Cole that he hadn't even imagined he could feel. The baby began stirring at this point and his deep blues eyes stared directly into his, as if he could read into Cole's soul. In that instant, Cole knew that he would never let anything happen to him. And that even if it meant sacrificing himself to the Source once again. "Thank you," he uttered softly without looking up. 

"This doesn't mean anything Cole, but…I recently understood how truly painful it was to lose something so precious…" 

Cole kept silent, knowing how hard it must have been for Piper to even see her son in his arms while still wondering if this baby was truly hers or if she had already lost him. 

Paige was still watching him as if she feared that he would kidnap Patrick, but at this point, Cole cared little for her suspicion. Piper's action had made his burden infinitely lighter.

"Alright then," Paige uttered at last. "I'll be right back. Nobody goes anywhere," she added pointedly. As soon as she was done talking, Paige orbed out.

Cole finally dared look at Piper and thought that she didn't appear as distressed as he expected. That is until Phoebe came closer to him. That's when he saw fear in Piper's eyes. Not the fear for herself exactly, but an obvious fear of loss. Yet, when Phoebe carefully took the baby from him and cradled him lovingly in her own arms, Piper said nothing. She simply watched them, probably wondering again if this wasn't going to be how things would turn out. Her losing the baby to his natural parents in spite of the infinite love she felt for him. Even if Cole knew how hard it must have been for Piper and that it made this moment bittersweet, seeing his son in Phoebe's arms warmed him inside all the more. How would it have turned out if he hadn't succumbed to the Source? Would they now enjoy their child together; without the atrocious remorse that tainted their joy? 

Phoebe sensed Piper's eyes on her and she also knew what her sister must be thinking. With great efforts, she walked toward Piper and smiled softly as she put the child back in her arms. "Well, I think it's time I went to get the Book of Shadows. There's no time to lose…"

Piper nodded while holding the child with great relief.

Phoebe then turned back toward Cole and he saw right away what she tried to keep from her sister. When she gazed at him, her eyes became bright with repressed tears. For a moment, they simply stared at each other, for the first time in months, understanding exactly what the other felt and however tenuous this connection was it still felt like a giant leap to Cole. As he wished he could comfort Phoebe in his arms, he was certain that she wished for that too. "You watch for them alright," Phoebe managed in a little voice before heading briskly out of the kitchen. 

Cole stood paralyzed as she left. That is until the child's cries shook him out of his trance. He turned to see Piper uncertainly trying to nurse the baby. With some embarrassment, he looked away but not before Piper had noticed his gaze. 

"I tried this at the hospital," she said hesitantly, "I hope I can do it by myself. It didn't work very well then," she added to cover her own embarrassment. 

"I can leave the room if you prefer," Cole uttered hesitantly without looking at her.

"No…" Piper said quickly. "No," she added in a calmer voice, albeit still tense. "I prefer you stayed here… just in case…" Piper didn't like the feelings of weakness and fear that coursed through her at the thought of being left alone, even for a moment. However, the most painful part of it was that she feared her own husband. A lot more in fact than she worried about what Cole might do… That was a strange sensation, to say the least, but she knew that Cole was truthful about not hurting Patrick. Seeing the way Cole looked at his son while holding him, there was no doubt in her mind that Patrick was as safe as he'd ever be with Cole around. Suddenly those thoughts were interrupted by the success of her attempt at feeding her son. She felt the strong pull on her breast and although it caused her a little aching, it also brought back some of the communion she felt while he was still inside of her. If it didn't make up for all the pain she was faced with at the moment, it still brought a certain peace she had not expected to her. "It worked," she couldn't help exclaim, only glad to share her joy, even if that was with Cole. 

Cole didn't look back but he still felt good to be part of this after having feared never to be. However this brief moment of joy was shattered when he heard Piper's horrified exclamation. "Get away from me!"

Cole turned to find Leo standing between Piper and him and his heart sunk…


End file.
